Para encontrar el amor
by Melyoan
Summary: Qué se debería hacer cuando uno se enamora de la persona en quien menos lo debería hacer ya que se trata de el ser amado de tu mejor amigo?... y que pasa si este sentimiento no es correspondido?... sería una lucha insulsa o en realidad valdría la pena luchar para encontrar el amor...
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Junjou Romántica no me pertenecen son de su creadora "Shungiku Nakamura sama", yo solo los tomo prestados para crear esta historia

Hola a todos! n_n bien ahora les traigo mi nuevo fic! lo subiré una vez por semana, espero les guste!

Disfrútenlo!

**1 Los mejores amigos**

Una mañana tranquila en la que las clases habían terminado y con el final de un ciclo empezarían otros; con los cerezos en flor paseándose por todo el lugar haciéndolo más apacible y tranquilizante para los estudiantes de aquel colegio los que tenían diversas sensaciones

Era una escuela de niños ricos, en la que no todos tenían derecho a la inscripción, ya que para tener una plaza en ese lugar aparte de ser de una familia honorable, el estudiante debería tener un coeficiente intelectual alto, ser habilidoso en deportes y de buen comportamiento, si uno contaba con esos requisitos se podía considerar su permanencia hasta concluir sus estudios y una vez terminados un gran futuro por venir le esperaba

Para los estudiantes precisamente esa época era perfecta para formar amistades, apoyarse en ellas y que quizá durasen para mucho y esa no era la excepción para tres amigos que ya estaban concluyendo ese largo ciclo y entusiasmados para emprender ahora con su futuro, siguiendo cada quien sus caminos y esperar para que en algún momento se crucen…

-Al finnnn!... –decía un ojilila con una cara de aburrimiento y estirándose como si hubiese despertado de un largo sueño, mientras caminaba alejándose del establecimiento en compañía de sus amigos- estaba esperando este día con ansias… odiaba estar recluido dentro de estos muros!

-Pero bien valió la pena, ya que por salir de aquí te tomarán más en cuenta y eso es lo importante –le decía sonriente un pelinegro-

-ya chicos, lo dicen como si esto fuera lo peor que les hubiese pasado

-Pues puede que tú lo hayas disfrutado, Nowaki… pero yo si ya me estaba impacientando por salir, mi padre me chincha muchísimo con lo que es mi deber, pero a mi me vale gorro su opinión! Ahhh… -bostezando- no pienso dejar que mi padre dirija mi vida, tu que opinas Miyagi, verdad que estás de acuerdo con migo? –preguntaba el peliplata-

-A decir verdad Akihiko, creo que al fin y al cabo es tu vida, no?... después de todo yo no soy un hijo ejemplar como Nowaki que se deja manipular por su padre para seguir sus pasos! –mirando acusatoriamente al ojiazul-

-Eso es falso, mi padre en ningún momento me obligó a seguirle los pasos, yo seré médico porque es mi decisión! –reclama a la acusación-

-Si claro será lo que tu digas, pero al fin y al cabo tu padre te obligará a sucederlo como director y tu no quieres serlo, de eso estoy seguro!

-Pues, en eso tienes razón, no quisiera serlo, pero al ser hijo único no creo tener opción, a veces me gustaría tener un hermano como tú Akihiko…

-Pues ni es la octava maravilla, es más dudo que mi padre me deje hacer lo que quiera solo por que Haruhiko sea el mayor y su sucesor… pero no pienso dejarme manipular y me revelaré como Miyagi –mirándolo buscando su apoyo-

-Ni creas que me la he pasado bien, realmente se sufre viviendo solo… lo bueno es que me revelé poco antes de terminar ya que si hubiese sido antes me hubieran expulsado y ahí mi futuro sería un desastre!

-Ja, ja, ja si tienes razón, el solo hecho de salir de aquí te da una plaza para dar el examen para la beca de la universidad a la que quieres ir, verdad?... pero aún sigo sin entender por qué tanto interés en la literatura antigua, podrías tenerlo como entretenimiento y hacer algo que te genere muchas ganancias, en lugar de ser un pobre profesor, no crees? –sienso irónico-

-Eso no es lo importante Akihiko, lo importante es hacer lo que crees tú pasión, para mi esa pasión es la de salvar vidas, en especial si se trata de la vida de un ser que a penas la ha comenzado!

-Nowaki tiene razón,! Mi pasión es poder transmitir mis conocimientos a las nuevas generaciones y tal vez inspirar a seguir mi carrera a los estudiantes! –

-Ahhh, la verdad no sé como me hice amigo de ustedes!, cuando mi manera de pensar es distinta a la suya… pues para mi será menos cansancio, pienso irme de viaje, escribir un libro, hacerme famoso y ganar de ello, tan simple como eso!... yo no soy paciente como ustedes

-Y tú no cambiarás nunca verdad? –dice Miyagi-

-Yo creo que si! –el ojiazul para en seco, deteniéndose justo en un cruce– es solo que encuentre algo por lo que luchar, o a alguien, quizá esa persona especial que todo el mundo pretende encontrar -sonriendo-

-Y dale con lo mismo, hablando nuevamente del amor… eso es absurdo, no pienso encadenarme con nadie, yo soy un alma libre y mientras me dure, pretendo divertirme con todos los que pueda! –suelta déspotamente-

-Eso si tiene algo de razón –apoyando al ojilila-

-debes estar bromeando –protesta el ojiazul-

-tranquilo!, dije que algo de razón, ya que de nada sirve desvivirte por alguien si no vale la pena, lo mejor es vivir libre y luego de haber vivido lo suficiente quedarse con el que haya marcado tu vida y no así con el primero que se te cruzara por tu camino!

-ah, bueno si es eso, puede que sea así… ahhh –suspira- solo espero encontrar pronto a mi persona ideal para no dejarla ir nunca!

-y que prefieres?, una linda y flamante esposa, o un bello y apasionado amante?

-yo creo que eso es lo menos importante, con tal de que estemos muy enamorados eso bastará, vivir toda un vida con ella o él será lo más placentero! –perdiendo se en sus dulces pensamientos-

-pues yo creo que prefiero una linda y flamante esposa, formar una familia y…

- interrumpe el peliplata- en ese caso prefiero irme por los amantes apasionados, me podría divertir con ellos todo lo que quiera sin riesgo a que ninguno me chantajee con algún embarazo!

-Vaya, me pregunto a cuantos dejarás con el corazón roto-

-eso tenlo por seguro, y no pienso detenerme ante nada si alguien me atrae y no lo sé pero puede que en algún momento me obsesione tanto con alguien que ya no quiera a nadie más!... bueno espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos, ya que mantener el contacto será difícil… -mira al ojiazul- Nowaki –este regresa de sus lindos sueños a la realidad- tu irás a EEUU para estudiar allá verdad?... sigues con esa idea?

-si, allá la medicina está más avanzada, pero aunque regrese aquí no pienso trabajar de inmediato en el hospital de mi padre, pienso hacerlo en un hospital de Osaka quizá y luego si no tengo más opción suplir a mi padre en su puesto… tú Miyagi, te quedarás aquí verdad?

-eso creo, ya que a diferencia de ustedes no creo que mis padres me apoyen económicamente para estudiar literatura… Y Akihiko… siempre te irás a Inglaterra?

-claro, mientras más lejos de mi padre mejor!, el no se opondrá ya que no tiene por qué enterarse que no estudiaré lo que el quiere, no? –sonríe-

-mmmhh… -dándole una mirada de reproche al pelipalta- bueno ya qué, hacerte entender es un tormento… pero igual te extrañaré! Y a ti también Miyagi!

-ohh, tengo una idea, que tal si prometemos que de aquí a diez año ya habiendo logrado nuestros objetivos, si es un buen tiempo… nos reunimos para tener unas largas y reconfortantes vacaciones!

-pero Miyagi, diez años es demasiado!...

-ni creas, ese tiempo pasará volando, claro que con ello no estoy diciendo que nos dejaremos de comunicar, es solo que sería bueno reunirnos ya con nuestras parejas y entablar también con todos una buena relación amistosa!

-viéndolo así, no está mal, pero no se sorprendan si vengo con más de una pareja, ja, ja, ja

-por mi no hay problema, será divertido ver a la persona que escogieron para pasar el resto de su vida, y que Akihiko se haya reformado! Jump –dice riendo el ojiazul-

-no cuentes con ello, Akihiko es un caso perdido! Ja, ja, ja –se ríe a carcajadas-

-no pienso objetar en eso contigo Miyagi, porque puede que tengas razón… bien, ya está decidido, creo que ahora nos separamos, mañana ya me iré y Nowaki parte la siguiente semana, tú Miyagi te quedarás aquí, y nos esperarás paciente oh?

-oye! No te burles de eso! Que si fuera por mi también me iría al mejor lugar a estudiar! –reclama el ofendido-

-ya, ya… -deja de reírse- bueno muchachos fue un placer pasar estos aburridos años con su compañía, que si no, no habría sobrevivido –dice sarcásticamente el peliplata- hasta dentro de diez año-

-lo mismo digo –menciona el ojiazul-

-nos vemos dentro de diez años… -menciona el último de los amigos al mismo tiempo que cada uno tomaba una dirección diferente alejándose del lugar para desaparecer en el camino-

Waaaa! no sé si fue un buen inicio, pero la verdad espero que sí n_n... solo espero no haberlos confundido, porque como ya se dieron cuenta, ya no puse la inicial de los nombres del los que actuaban, como en Todo por tus sueños (trato de ya no hacer eso porque pienso que es muy latoso, a parte que le da algo de intriga el no saber en ciertos lugares quien dijo qué)

En los próximos caps describiré lo que les pasará a cada uno en ese tiempo!

Cuídense mucho, hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por la tardanza n_nU espero les guste la conti, aquí se las dejo!

Disfrútenla!

...

** 2 Una vida casi perfecta**

-ha, ha, ha…–jadeaba mientras corría apresuradamente- demonios! –viendo su reloj- no puedo creer que me haya quedado dormido en el primer día de clases!... ya tengo 10 minutos de retraso! –y todavía estaba a 5 minutos de llegar, a ese mismo ritmo, a la Universidad Teito- si tan solo no hubiese ido con ellos –refiriéndose a sus nuevos compañeros de clase-

- Flash Back -

-vamos Miyagi, no te hagas derrogar! –jalándolo por el brazo-

-pero mañana es el primer día de clases… -tratando de zafarse del agarre-

-si pero debemos celebras que aunque a duras penas logramos entrar a esta gran universidad! –dice muy alegre-

-bueno… -la verdad a mi no me costó tanto, ya que solo por el hecho de haber salido de aquel colegio era como si hubiese reservado un puesto aquí- pensaba mientras no se daba cuenta que ya lo estaban arrastrando hacia el bar-

- Fin del Flash Back -

-no puede ser que sea tan fácil de convencer, no fue por que otra vez me perdí en mis pensamiento y caminé como en automático… a aquí es!... –llegando a la puerta de su salón, para luego tocarla- toc, toc, toc… espero que el o la sensei no sea tan rudo, ya basta debo dejar de divagar en mis pensamientos! –se regañaba mentalmente, mientras se abría la puerta- por qué si no… -quedando atónito al ver a su nueva sensei-

-nuevos… -dice de mala gana la docente- y que esperas para entrar! -

-eh?... ah! Si lo siento! –entra corriendo a sentarse en un lugar vacío-

-bueno, ahora creo que si están todos –mirando de canto a canto a la clase- solo quiero pedirles atentamente que lleguen a mis clases con puntualidad, esta vez lo deje pasar por ser el primer día, pero en una próxima se cerrará la puerta puntualmente y ni se atrevan a tocarla, ya están informados- con un tono serio-

-Mientras en un rincón de la clase- oye Miyagi, te pasaste, como te quedaste dormido tanto!... –no recibe respuesta- hey!, me estás escuchando? –pasando su mano enfrente de la cara del pelinegro para llamar su atención-

-oye Nagato… -pregunta en susurro como si estuviese soñando- no te parece que la sensei es muy hermosa?... –viéndola con corazones en los ojos mientras daba su clase-

-pues… -mirándola también- no está tan mal… -ve de reojo a su amigo- no me digas que te gusta?

-ah… -suspira- creo que me he enamorado a primera vista –sin quitar la mirada de cada movimiento que realizaba la docente- cual es su nombre?

-mhh, es cierto tu no estabas cuando ella se presentó… -sonríe al ver a su amigo en ese estado atontado- pues se llama Risako Takatsuki y tiene 23 años, para ser docente de aquí es muy joven!

-con que Risako, me gustaría que nos conociéramos más a fondo…

-ten cuidado no es nada bueno meterse con los docentes, sabes?... además oí que es la hija del director!

-en serio? –pregunta sorprendido- y eso como lo sabes?

-contactos, se casi todo lo necesario de los docentes con los que me toca –sonriendo-

-pues creo que yo también necesito tener contactos…

La clase pasó de lo más tranquila, claro que con un alumno totalmente distraído, ya que no sabía que le estaba pasando, estaba hechizado con la belleza de la docente, su tez blanca, cabello marrón largo que llegaba hasta cerca de su cintura y los ojos los tenía de un color gris oscuro, casi asemejándose al azul; pasó todo un mes y supo que no era pasajero que ese extraño sentimiento era de verdad, ya no podía más estaba convencido que era precipitado, que era todavía muy pronto pero debía por lo menos dar un paso para conocerla mejor, quizá no era lo que se idealizaba, pero si lo fuera no la dejaría ir-

-Takatsuki sensei! –la llamaba un pelinegro que se aceraba a ella con velocidad al terminar las clases, cuando ya no había nadie más-

-si?, que se te ofrece Miyagi- pregunta indiferente-

-solo quería decirle que me fascinan sus clases realmente son muy interesantes, me gustan mucho, además de que la literatura me llama la atención de sobre manera, con usted la pude sentir de una forma más amena, por eso yo…

-interrumpiendo, ya que era bastante extraño que un estudiante la buscara para decirle esas cosas, por lo que deducía a que quería llegar el pelinegro- mira niño si quieres ligar conmigo, te digo que estás perdiendo el tiempo, y te informo que yo tampoco lo quiero perder siendo la niñera de alguien más, así que con permiso… -dice tajante pasando por un lado del pelinegro-

-no sensei!, -la sujeta de la mano para que no se marchara- no es así yo en verdad la aprecio mucho… pues desde la primera vez que la vi sabía que era muy especial, al principio pensé que se me pasaría, pero conforme pasaba más sus clases, más me daba cuenta de que… -la mira a los ojos- sensei estoy enamorado de usted!, tal vez no me crea, o aún peor piense que me estoy burlando de usted, pero no es así, yo de verdad siento algo muy grande por usted!

-ya he escuchado suficiente!, mira Miyagi, lo más probable es que sigas confundido, no puedes enamorarte de tu sensei, ya no estás en primaria para hacer eso… además yo soy una mujer mucho mayor que tú, beberías buscar a alguien de tu edad! –terminando de guardar sus cosas en su maletín-

-solo son cinco años de diferencia, eso no es mucho!

-quieres oír otra diferencia, tú eres un estudiante y yo tu sensei, eso sí que debería tomarte por alto!, ahora…

-eso no importa, a mi eso… sensei solo le pido una oportunidad, -pide haciendo que en la profesora se formara una expresión de sorpresa- no para ser novios, al menos no aún –la maestra rueda los ojos al notar que su alumno no quitaría el dedo del renglón- quisiera conocerla mejor, tratarla como se merece, saber que le gusta y que no, y si es que no logro convencerla de que mis sentimientos son verdaderos, entonces desistiré y no la seguiré molestando…

-no sé a que quieres llegar con todo esto… -afila la mirada- sabes que lo que pretendes es algo de cierto modo riesgoso verdad?, me refiero al director y que además si no me convences puedo llegar a reprobarte por insistir con tonterías! –el alumno traga duro lo que hace sonreir a la docente- fuffhh–suspira- bien supongo que no tengo nada que perder, no sé de ti, pero estoy muy segura que después de ese tiempo, terminarás por arrepentirte…

-eso quiere decir, que me dará una oportunidad?... –pregunta entusiasmado, a lo que la maestra asiente- gracias, muchas gracias, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá de haberme dado esta oportunidad! –se lanza a abrazarla, luego se separa un poco e intenta besarla-

-alto, -dice alejándolo- no quieras pasarte de listo, cuando llegue el momento te daré el permiso para hacer eso… si es que llega… bien me voy –se intenta marchar-

-sensei yo la acompaño! –sonriente le arrebata el pesado maletín y posicionándose a lado de esta-

Para el pelinegro todo iba viento en popa, ya que andaba feliz de la vida tras la docente, en tan solo mes y medio ya sabía muchas cosas de ella, como lo que le gustaba, lo que no, por donde se iba a su hogar, aún no sabía donde vivía ya que ella se negaba rotundamente a que la acompañase hasta su casa, no sabía la razón, solo pensaba que era por falta de confianza y si se ganaba un poco más esa confianza lo llevaría pronto a conocerla; los días pasaban rápido, a pesar de ir enamorado por todos lados no había descuidado sus estudios en lo más mínimo lo cual le encantaba a la castaña y poco a poco iba sintiendo algo más que un cariño, tanto que le confesó que había tenido un novio hace tiempo a quien no había dejado de amar y que le había roto el corazón y que por ello su carácter se hizo así…

-eso quiere decir que sigues enamorada de él? –pregunta triste el pelinegro-

-no quiero mentirte… si, aún no lo he olvidado

-entonces yo lograré que lo dejes de lado, y que lo único que llene tu mente sea yo, –dice muy decidido- claro además de la literatura! –rascándose la cabeza-

-sonríe con ternura- pues eso sería algo que te agradecería!, pero… en mi mente no solo estarían tú y la literatura porque… -cierra los ojos meditando-

-eh? -no entendiendo a lo que se refería la castaña-

-ven… –ofreciéndole la mano mientras se incorporaba, haciendo que este también haga lo mismo- creo que ya es hora de que conozcas mi secreto, quizás después de hacerlo pienses mejor si quieres o no seguir intentándolo –dice desconcertando más al joven-

-sensei, no entiendo que quiere decirme, pero estoy seguro que no cambiaré de opinión –la docente le sonríe encaminándolo a su casa –a dónde vamos sensei?

-a mi casa –sin quitar la vista del camino-

-qué? De verdad –emocionado- estaba ansioso por este momento! –la castaña no le dice nada, después de una larga caminata llegan a un departamento- woow en serio vive aquí –la mayor asiente- es un lugar grande, bueno mucho para dos personas..

-abriendo la puerta- aquí hay alguien que quiero que conozcas… -entra y hace pasar al joven también- mhh no está aquí –viendo que no había nadie en la sala- Shinobu! –gritando hacia las escaleras-

-Shinobu? –piensa el pelinegro muy extrañado, alguien vivía con la profesora, pero quién, cuando de pronto vio como un niño de entr años bajaba rápidamente-

-Miyagi, él es Shinobu- poniendo delante suyo al pequeño el cual tenía los ojos grises, la tez blanca como la de la profesora y el pelo rubio- mi hijo… -suelta sin más dejando a un pelinegro totalmente atónito-

...

Bueno espero que haya sido una buena conti, no quiero hacer un Shojo (obvio no) pero así empezará, por el momento, creo que ya muchos saben como seguirá XDDD... O_O o no!

Cuídense mucho, hasta pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! ya llegué con la conti! n_n espero sea de su agrado, creo que está un poquito triste! u_u

Pero igual disfrútenla!

...

**3 Una familia feliz?...**

-él es mi pequeño hijo, tiene 8 años, es el gran secreto que te tenía… -mirando a su pequeño desde arriba- y mi vida entera en estos momentos, ahora supongo que tu manera de pensar a cambiado, y pienso que eso es lo mejor… -regresando la mirada al pelinegro- comprendes que lo nuestro solo es un sueño?... –preguntaba la ojigris con tristeza en el rostro-

-no sabía que decir, realmente quería a la profesora, no contaba con aquello, pero eso no lo iba a detener, así que respiró hondo y dejó que su corazón hablara- yo te amo sensei –acercándose a ambos- y si tu vida es tu pequeño hijo, también será la mía! –se agacha hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño rubio- dime pequeño Shinobu, te gustaría que fuese tu papá? –le pregunta con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro-

-Shinobu estaba un poco confundido, pero al ver la sonrisa del pelinegro, sonrió también- si!, si quiero que seas mi papá! –dice muy feliz y se lanza a abrazar al universitario-

-parece que le caigo muy bien a nuestro hijo! –sin quitar la sonrisa tonta de su rostro-

-Miyagi… -dice en un tono apenas audible- estás seguro de esto?

-cómo no estarlo, además quién no quisiera ser el padre de este pequeño tan tierno?... –se pone de pie con Shinobu colgando de él ya que este no lo soltaba, por lo que decidió cargarlo para que este no se cansara- seremos la familia más feliz que pueda existir –acaricia el rostro de la mujer son mucha ternura- tú mi amor, nuestro pequeño Shinobu y yo… -se separa de ella y eleva al pequeño rubio en brazos para darle muchas vueltas- siiii! Seremos la familia más feliz del mundo, verdad Shinobu?!

-si! Wiiii –no parando de reir-

-solo espero lograr amarte Miyagi, y que si no, me comprendas... –pensaba viendo con una sonrisa fingida como giraban muy felices el pelinegro y su hijo- quizá lleguen a quererse mucho, verdad?…

…

Los días pasaban como si nada, y no había uno en que el pelinegro le mostrara su amor a la docente, también se desvivía por ella; al no tener el apoyo de sus padres se vio en la necesidad se obtener dos empleos uno para sustentarse económicamente y el otro para ahorrar lo suficiente para darles lo mejor a su nueva familia

Incluso de lo poco que ganaba (ya que a los estudiante no les pagan nada bien en los trabajos de medio tiempo) apartaba un poco de lo que ganaba para comprar muchos juguetes para Shinobu y así ganarse más su cariño, claro que eso ya no era necesario, porque el pequeño le había tomado mucho cariño, pero de igual modo no quería dejarlo de lado, porque ya sentía ese amor paternal por él

Y así habían pasado un par de años…

…

-Qué?... vivir aquí?... –preguntaba muy sorprendida la docente al ver a su novio con sus maletas parado frente a la puerta de su departamento, cuando había llegado de imprevisto-

-si! –respondía el pelinegro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

-eh?! -parpadeando como no creyendo lo que veía y acababa de escuchar- pero Miyagi, esto…

-Si… Miyagi vivirá con nosotros! –decía feliz un niño rubio de 10 años mientras le lanzaba a los brazos del pelinegro-

-ja, ja, ja si viviré con ustedes!... tranquilo Shinobu, además cuantas veces te he dicho que me llames papá! –reclamaba con un puchero tierno al pequeño-

-eso no!, a mi me gusta llamarte Miyagi! –regresando el puchero-

-ok, tu ganas! –le sonríe tiernamente y luego desvía su mirada hacia la mayor- que sucede mi amor, no te veo contenta con la noticia…

-ah?... no, no es eso!, solo que no lo esperaba tan pronto

-no es pronto, además ya tenemos poco más de dos años saliendo y ya va siendo hora de ser una verdadera familia! Además Shinobu siempre lo quería, verdad Shinobu? –mirando como el menor asiente rápidamente, lo que hacía que el pelinegro se alegrara más-

-no uses a Shinobu para tus chantajes! –reclama la docente, luego sonríe- esta bien Miyagi, tu ganas, además este lugar es espacioso, solo espero que ayudes con todas las labores! –dice cruzándose de brazos-

-claro!, viste Shinobu ya convencimos a tu mamá, desde ahora viviremos todos felices! –desordenando los cabellos del pequeño con sus manos a modo de afecto-

-estoy tan feliz! –Shinobu estaba rebosando de alegría- me alegra mucho que Miyagi viva con nosotros, desde que dijo que cuidaría de nosotros me hizo el ser más feliz de la tierra, él es tan bueno y tan atento, mamá tiene mucha suerte de que la quiera mucho… a mi también me quiere, pero de diferente manera a la que yo lo quiero- pensaba mientras su rostro se tornaba triste-

-que pasa Shinobu chin, ya no te agrada la idea de que me quede?! –dice son un puchero triste-

-No! no es eso!... –respónde rápido y luego se pone pensativo y racción- y deja de decirme Shinobu chin, no me gusta!

-eh?! Pero por qué no? así suena tan lindo! Es mi forma de llamarte con cariño! –restregando su mejilla con la del pequeño-

-ah! –se sonroja hasta las orejas- es… esta bien, pero solo dejaré que Miyagi me llame así, nadie mas…

-ese es mi hijo! –dice abrazando al niño-

-hijo… solo eso, así debe ser… -piensa con una expresión triste- ya debo dejar de soñar, Miyagi es solo mi padre, pero nunca lo llamaré así!

-bien entonces te encargo a Shinobu Miyagi, cuídalo por favor, hasta después! –coge su bolso y sale sin más-

-mirando el lugar por donde su madre había salido- ultimadamente sale seguido, pero ya me estoy acostumbrado, quizá la vida de casa la tiene asfixiada –dice en un tono bajo como para que no lo oyesen-

-no pienses así Shinobu chin, de seguro tiene muchos asuntos pendientes por arreglar, ella te quiere mucho, eres su adoración… y no olvides que desde ahora yo estaré siempre que ella no esté! –le dice son una sonrisa en el rostro para tranquilizarlo-

- sonríe de felicidad- no, esto que siento es muy fuerte para que lo olvide, a pesar de ser solo un niño de 10 años, estoy completamente seguro que lo que siento por Miyagi es amor… si, lo amo con todo mi ser, tal vez desde que vino por primera ves, creo que si fue en ese momento cuando nuestros mundos se cruzaron, definitivamente es el destino!- pensaba sin parar de sonreírle al mayor- gracias Miyagi

-mnnhh me pregunto cuando me llamarás papá! –dice con una rabieta lo que hace reír al menor-

-nunca –se cruza de brazos y le saca la lengua al pelinegro, para luego girar su cabeza a un lado con los ojos cerrados-

-que malo Shinobu chin!... yo quiero que me digas papá! –implora con lágrimas de cocodrilo arrodillado a los pies del pequeño rubio-

-abre un ojo para ver al mayor y a darse cuenta de sus actos sonríe internamente- que divertido es estar con Miyagi... no me cabe duda que no quiero que se aleje de mi…

La relación de "padre e hijo" era perfecta según Miyagi, pero Shinobu buscaba algo más, esperaba crecer para tener una edad coherente y confesarle su amor al mayor, y al parecer el tiempo estaba a su favor ya que pasaba como si nada, la vida junto a Miyagi se había vuelto alguien indispensable en su vida, pero algo andaba mal, dónde quedaba su madre, ya casi ni cuenta se daba de ella ya que con el pasar del tiempo por alguna extraña razón se volvía más indiferente tanto con su hijo como con el pelinegro, pero en que rayos pensaba la mujer al dejar de lado a un hombre tan maravilloso como Miyagi, pensaba el menor cada vez que su madre desaparecía casi todo el día

Miyagi aunque no notaba del todo la ausencia de su novia, tampoco le era indiferente, aún así lo había dejado de lado ya que estaba muy entretenido haciendo todo tipo de trámites para adquirir su título y estaba incluso más ansioso de lo normal ya que la universidad le había ofrecido un trabajo como educador debido a su excelencia académica, nada podría ser mejor, nada podía opacar su felicidad ya que al fin ya estaba logrando sus objetivos y su sueño de ser docente universitario se estaba cumpliendo a la joven edad de 24 años, ya estaba a punto de poder dar un futuro asegurado a su amor y su hijo… pero no todo lo que brilla es oro y así como había idealizado a la docente, en realidad no lo era y más temprano de lo que imaginaba esta le iba a dar la peor de las decepciones…

-Shinobu?... –obteniendo la atención de su hijo que ahora tenía 13 años- tu quieres mucho a Miyagi verdad? –produciendo un sonrojo al menor, ya que pensaba que lo había descubierto- él es muy bueno y a sabido cuidar muy bien de ti, como un verdadero padre… por eso…

-qué pasa mamá?... –se había extrañado mucho por las palabras de la docente, tanto así que ya le empezaba a preocupar-

-quisiera que te quedaras con Miyagi… yo… tengo que salir de viaje

-viaje?... a dónde?, por qué no podemos ir contigo? –se empezaba a asustar-

-lo siento mi amor, debo hacerlo sola -se aproxima a la frente del pequeño rubio para implantarle un beso, luego entró a su habitación para salir de inmediato con una gran maleta- se buen niño y pórtate bien de acuerdo?- se marcha dejando a su hijo atónito-

-reacciona- mamá?! –observando como la mujer dejaba el departamento, ya que pese a que se llevaba de maravilla con el pelinegro Shinobu amaba a su madre y tal parecía que ella se había despedido para nunca volver- no te vayas… -cae de rodillas al piso y empieza a sollozar- no te vayas mamá!...

...

Al parecer me está saliendo como quiero, no sé si esta buena ya que no me siento muy identificada con los terroristas, a lo que me refiero es que me cuesta escribir de ellos! n_nU lo sé soy rara O_OU

Gracias a todos los que leen y en especial a los que me dejan sus bellos comentarios para animarme!

Cuídense mucho, hasta pronto!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! cómo han estado! espero súper bien! n_n este es el último cap de Miyagi (bueno al menos el último que relata su vida en los diez años que debían pasar) y el siguiente es... **_ya sé mejor ustedes decidan que seme sigue! *0*_**

Sin más les dejo la conti, disfrútenla!

SaskiaKazeElric hola! gracias por amnimarme siempre! espero leerte seguido por aquí también! n_n cuídate mucho, hasta pronto!

...

**4 No estarás solo… porque yo no me apartaré de ti**

Ya habían pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que Risako se había marchado dejando solo al pequeño rubio y Miyagi aún no se aparecía, Shinobu seguía llorando la partida de su madre, realmente no quería quedarse solo, primero su padre los había abandonado y ahora su madre, no, ya no quería que nadie más lo abandonara, pero el no era que único que quería eso…

-mamá… -brotándole lágrimas que empapaban su rostro- por qué te fuiste! –se había metido a llorar a su habitación- por favor vuelve, prometo portarme bien… -de pronto escucha que alguien entra y se levanta de un salto esperando encontrarse con Risako- mamá?!... –grita en sus pensamientos muy emocionado mientras sale de su habitación e intenta entrar a la sala y se descepciona- Miyagi… -la sonrisa que tenía se había borrado, no era que le molestara que fuera el pelinegro, solo que tenía la esperanza de ver de nuevo a su madre- él también se pondrá triste… -piensa sin ir al encuentro con el mayor, no quería que lo viera en ese estado, pero no lo iba a poder evitar siempre así que solo se metió de nuevo a su oscura habitación esperando a que el mayor lo encontrara-

-Risako, Shinobu ya llegué! -grita feliz llamando a sus amores- adivinen que?... _buscándolos por el corredor, la sala y la cocina- ya me dieron el título, y podré empezar a trabajar desde el Lunes! –seguía buscando- Risako?... Shinobu?... no están? –dice decepcionado- no me digan que todo este tiempo he estado hablándole al aire!... –se rasca la cabeza- que raro, ya es tarde como para que hubiesen salido… de seguro se durmieron! –se escabulle hacia la habitación de la docente pero en el camino oye un ruido extraño por lo que se desvía a la habitación de Shinobu- qué es eso? –dice bajo y al percibir que eran sollozos se adentra preocupado por su hijastro- Shinobu?... qué, -acercándose al menor- qué sucede?

-ve como el mayor había entrado y se acercaba a él- Miyagi! –no pudiendo resistirlo más se lanza a sus brazos llorando con más intensidad-

-qué sucede Shinobu chin, por qué estás llorando? –pregunta preocupado abrazándolo reconfortadamente-

-Miyagi!... mi, mi mamá!... –apenas podía hablar por los sollozos-

-Risako?! –se separar del pequeño y se agacha hasta su altura- qué le sucedió a Risako?! – pregunta angustiado y con una mirada de temor-

-ah, ah –tratando de calmarse para poder hablar- mi mamá… se fue! –suelta y vuelve a llorar-

-qué?! –dice con casi nada de aliento- no!, eso… no puede ser –vuelve a dirigirse al menor- Shinobu debiste entender mal, que fue exactamente lo que te dijo Risako?

-ella me dijo que tenía que viajar… y que no podíamos acompañarla… se llevó sus cosas… me dijo que me portara bien –dice entrecortadamente-

–se levanta y va corriendo hacia la habitación de la docente- no es cierto!, no es cierto, no es cierto! –se repetía una y otra vez en la mente, cuando llega a la habitación revisa su closet- no hay nada! –buscado en los demás cajones- se llevó todo… pero porqué?! Se sienta frustrado en la cama- Risako no me hagas esto! Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada! –lleva su mano hacia su frente como intentando comprender el proceder de la mayor- que hice mal! –trata de calmarse y en eso divisa un extraño papel a nivel de la almohada- una carta! –la abre inmediatamente- para Miyagi… -empieza a leer- hola Miayagi, sé que mi partida te ha debido sorprender mucho, pero ya no podía retrasarla más… sé que soy muy cruel el haberme marchado después de todo lo que hiciste por mi, pero ya no podía seguir así… no podía engañarte más, no te lo mereces… tal vez no lo recuerdes pero hace tiempo te hablé de mi único amor y te dije que no lo podía olvidar, pero hace ya tiempo lo volví a ver y no pude evitar el seguirlo… sabes?, él es el padre de Shinobu y la razón por la que me dejó era él, mi hijo, pero no podía hacer lo que me pidió y decidí tener a Shinobu, luego él se fue… no mal entiendas quiero a Shinobu, es lo más importante para mí pero cuando él volvió no pude volver a enamorarme de él, y al parecer él tampoco me había olvidado, me propuso que me fuera con él con la condición de no llevar a Shinobu conmigo, es que la verdad, él nunca quiso tener un hijo, esa responsabilidad era demasiada para él y lo entiendo… lamento mucho hacerte esto Miyagi, sé que está mal, pero tú eres demasiado bueno, demostraste ser un hombre ejemplar y un verdadero padre para Shinobu, por eso sé que lo dejo en buenas manos; yo no pude amarte, no pude respetar tu amor, por eso me voy, no quisiera evitarte un sufrimiento, pero sé que eso será imposible, sé que quizá me odies, pero quiero pedirte que no dejes a Shinobu aunque no lo pude traer conmigo lo quiero mucho… esa es su casa y la tuya también pueden disponerla a su antojo… ojalá algún día puedan perdonar el daño que les he causado, lo lamento en verdad; solo espero que encuentres a alguien que te merezca y que para ese entonces Shinobu pueda valerse por si mismo para que tú también seas feliz… te quiero mucho Miyagi, gracias por todo lo que me diste… Adiós –al terminar la carta el pelinegro no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de dolor, le dolía mucho la traición de su más grande amor, le dolía que no lo había sabido valorar, pero sobre todo le molestaba que le haya dejado a su hijo como si no le importara- con que era por eso que te comportabas extraña todo este tiempo… jump –se ríe con tristeza- soy un verdadero idiota por no haberme dado cuenta desde antes!...

-Miyagi? –adentrándose a la habitación de su madre- tú… también te irás?... –dice entre lágrimas- me dejarás solo aquí? –no recibe respuesta- no quiero… no quiero que te vayas… por favor no me dejes solo, yo… -es interrumpido por una abrazo del pelinegro-

-descuida pequeño, nunca te dejaré solo, ahora solo nos tenemos el uno al otro, y no permitiré que te falte nada… tú eres el regalo que dejo tu madre para mi y yo soy el padre que tu madre te dejo para que te cuidara –empieza a derramar lágrimas en el hombro del menor- solo prométeme algo… -dice casi sin aliento-

-qué cosa?...

-que cuando crezcas no me dejarás solo…

-si Miyagi… lo prometo, no estarás solo… porque yo no me apartaré de ti porque te quiero mucho! –abrazando con más fuerza al mayor-

…

Los días pasaban como un flash y de Risako no se sabía absolutamente nada, eso ponía muy triste a Shinobu y a Miyagi, quien además se iba decepcionando más de la docente cada día que pasaba, pero todos esos abrumadores sentimientos que tenía adentro no los hacía saber a Shinobu, no quería que el sufriese más de lo que ya lo hacía, todos los días intentaba hacerle olvidar el dolor y que solo recordara que ahora tenía un padre que lo quería muchísimo, eso sentimientos tampoco opacaban su desempeño en el trabajo, se había esforzado demasiado como para perderlo de esa manera, eso no lo merecía

Poco a poco los sentimientos que tenía Shinobu respecto a su padrastro iban creciendo, a pesar de que le pasó por la mente que debía declinar en el amor que sentía ya que era por seguro que este nunca sería correspondido, pero era algo inevitable y aún peor estos se incrementaban día con día, Miyagi lo trataba muy bien, se preocupaba por todo lo referente a él, en pocas palabras se como portaba como si fuera su verdadero padre, pero eso no era lo que Shinobu quería, además Miyagi no era su verdadero padre por lo que sí tenía aunque sea una mínima esperanza, pero no era tiempo de decirlo ya que al ahora docente no le sentaría bien enterarse que su hijastro lo amaba y aún peor le horrorizaría el que solo tuviera 17 años y estaba por cumplir los 18 eso era solo un niño para el mayor además se llevaran por diez años!... por lo que, para evitar que una confesión de amor se escapara de sus labios siempre trataba de alejarse del pelinegro, no le hacía caso, se enojaba a propósito por todo con él, etc

Miyagi estaba desconcertada, la relación con su hijastro iba con viento en popa y de la noche a la mañana todo lo que había creado se derrumbaba frente a sus ojos, ya que el rubio ya no lo respetaba, le discutía por todo y era como si no quisiese verlo, claro que Miyagi no quería tomarlo a mal, no era su padre verdadero y lo sabía, no quería pensar que fuese eso, así que se lo atribuía a la dichosa edad del burro… con ese gran problema que tenía ya incluso se le había borrado por completo recuerdo alguno que tenía de su primer y decepcionante amor, además otra cosa se le estaba olvidando y eso era la reunión de reencuentro que él mismo había impuesto a sus mejores amigos de preparatoria, ellos si eran verdaderos amigos, no como los que había formado en la universidad ya que con estos todo era como una competencia que te arruina, en cambio con sus amigos de la preparatoria podía contar con todo, los extrañaba mucho y faltaba poco más de un mes para que se volvieran a ver y de seguro se iban a sorprender de sobremanera cuando se enteraran de que tenía un hijastro…

-espera Shinobu a donde vas?! –habían tenido una de esas frecuentes discusiones que ya eran infaltables- respóndeme!

-eso no te importa viejo! -grita y cierra con un portazo- ya no lo soporto, no sé cuanto más podré aguantar si decírselo, no se me ocurre que otra cosa inventar para evadir el tema… no!, debo aguantar solo un poco… tal vez una vez que logre entrar a la universidad sea más fácil que me acepte… -pensaba sin perder las ilusiones el joven estudiante de preparatoria- mañana es el examen de aptitud para la beca y todo este tiempo me he esforzado mucho para estudiar, solo espero que rinda frutos… -con una gran sonrisa se dirige a la biblioteca para seguir el camino que lo iba a llevar a la felicidad-

…

-ahhhh! Ya no sé que hacer con ese niño… -había salido después de discutir con el menor- cada día es peor el comunicarse de buena manera con él –reclamaba en su oficina-

-mhh otra vez problemas con su hijo sempai?... –preguntaba un pelirrojo mientras ordenaba el desorden del mayor-

-ah Yamaki, perdón por el desastre, si ya sabes lo de siempre, es muy difícil comunicarme ahora con él, no sé qué pasó, no era así!... él era un dulce y tierno niño y ahora está insoportable- -rascándose la cabeza-

-no se preocupe mucho sempai, ya sabe que los adolecentes tienden a comportarse de esa manera rebelde y testaruda, usted también debió pasar por ella –terminando de ordenar-

- pues sí pero no a tal punto, ya no sé que es lo tanto que lo perturba…

-mhh, pues quizá sea algo… -tratando de adivinar-

-eh? Cómo qué?

-pues quizá él esté enamorado… no lo sé, puede ser que sea eso y no quiere que usted lo descubra y le moleste luego por eso

-ehhh! Enamorado mi pequeño Shinobu chin?!... –se sienta pesadamente en el sillón, y coloca una mano en su mentón a modo de meditar lo oído- quizá si sea eso, pero si soy su padre, debería confiar en mi! –dice haciendo pucheros- yo no lo molestaría de donde sacas eso?!

-lo mira como diciendo sí cómo no! –pues si es eso él lo conoce muy bien, por eso no se lo dice… y por si se le olvida cuando yo le conté de la relación que tengo con mi novio siempre me andaba molestando! –mirando desafiante a su sempai-

-pues eso a ti porque eres molestable, pero a Shinobu chin no se lo haría! –dice muy seguro-

-gracias por lo que me toca –con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza- bueno me voy ya terminé mi labor aquí, y le sugiero que no presione a su hijo a que le diga algo o le terminará odiando –deja al pelinegro con una mirada triste- si no lo hace ya –diciendo lo último en su mente-

…

Aunque a Miyagi no le parecía el concepto que se tenía de él, decidió no molestar a su pequeño, pero eso no dejaba de lado mirar en silencio sus actos y tal parecía que su kohai tenía razón porque el menor se comportaba extraño en especial cuando el mayor no le quitaba la vista de encima por largo tiempo, porque cuando eso sucedía al menor se le formaba un hermoso sonrojo por todo su rostro que lo delataba y que al pelinegro le gustaba observar… así pasó una semana y por alguna razón su pequeño se mostraba muy ansioso por algo, incluso le dijo que quería hablar con él y tal parecía que iba a ser en buenos términos

-y bien qué es lo que querías decirme Shinobu chin –con una sonrisa de felicidad por poder hablas con su hijastro tan tranquilamente-

-hace una semana hice un examen para ganarme una beca en la universidad… -dice seriamente ante la mirada de sorpresa del mayor- ayer salieron los resultados y la gané-

-en serio Shinobi chin?! –se para y abraza al menor- felicidades! No creía que te animaras a hacer ese examen y encima lo pasaste, no sabes cuan orgulloso me siento de ti!... ah, lo siento! –se separa del menor para posicionarse de nuevo en su asiento- perdón fue la emoción, sé que ahora no te gustan estas demostraciones afectivas…

-cof… -tose para aclararse la voz- eso no es lo que quería decirte

-ah no?, pero eso parece muy importante y creí…

-pero eso no es! –interrumpiendo- como te dije ya entré a la universidad, lo que significa que soy un universitario, además estoy pronto a cumplir los 18 años

-lo mira muy triste pensando en que con todo eso le diría que se marcharía, y que lo abandonaría- qué…. Quieres decir?... -dice sin aliento-

-ahora me siento sin restricciones para poder decírtelo –dice lo más serio posible- ahh fufhhh –toma aire y suspira para tranquilizarse- te amo Miyagi… estoy enamorado de ti –el mayor lo mira impactado, ya que no era nada parecido a lo que pensaba escuchar- y quiero que te hagas responsable de esto que siento por ti, quiero que me ames como yo a ti

-pero qué estás diciendo Shinobu chin?!... eso es imposible, seguro estás confundido… si eso debe ser…

-sé muy bien lo que siento y no cosa de pocos día, esto lo siento desde que era muy pequeño, solo que quería buscar el momento adecuado para decírtelo y que mejor momento que este en el que me siento desligado tanto del nivel como de la edad

-no, esto está! Mal!... escucha Shinobu, lo nuestro no puede ser! Los dos somos hombres, a penas cumplirás los 18, nos llevamos por menos de10 años, y tu eres un estudiante y yo un docente, eso es demasiado para que entiendas que lo nuestro, de la manera en que deseas, no puede ser!

-claro que puede ser! Lo tuyo con mi madre si pudo ser, no?... ustedes se llevaban años, tu tenía 18 cuando todo empezó y eras estudiante al igual que yo y ella tu docente!... así que no pongas excusas!, todo esto es el destino… la vida te puso en mi camino par que estuviésemos juntos, además para confirmarlo, mi madre se fue y nos dejó solos, qué mas prueba quieres?! –gritaba alterado-

-ah… esto, es muy extraño… yo nunca quise que sintieras esto por mi, no provoqué que sintieras eso… además parecía que me odiabas, siempre andábamos peleando!

-si lo provocaste, -cabizbajo- siempre eres muy atento conmigo, no permites que me falte nada, me cuidas a pesar que no eres nada mío… yo no te odio, es solo que no quería doblegarme aun, por eso te evitaba, por eso buscaba cualquier situación para burlar mis sentimientos y que no salieran a flote antes de lo debido, además –levanta la vista mirando al pelinegro de forma acusadora- todo es tu culpa, me dijiste que no te dejara solo, que nunca me fuera! Y en ese momento sentí que era muy importante para ti, a pesar de que tu petición fuera tan egoísta y que mi corazón estaba siempre por desistir… permanecí a tu lado y decidí seguir con esto al final y pues el final es ahora, ya te dije todo lo que siento… por eso quiero que te responsabilices y que me ames como yo a ti!

-fufhhh –con una mano en su frente a modo de frustración suspira- lo siento Shinobu chiin, yo… es imposible que sienta algo así por ti, te quiero mucho eso es cierto, pero te quiero como un padre –la cara del menor se entristece al máximo ya soltando lágrimas- siento mucho haberte hecho sentir algo que no debías –el menor se levanta para marcharse y el mayor se acerca a él para consolarlo- de verdad lo siento pero esto no puede se… -no puede decir más ya que el menor sorpresivamente le da un beso inocente y casto sorprendiendo de sobremanera al mayor-

-pues no lo acepto!... -se seca algunas lágrimas- no me rendiré, no lo hice antes y no lo haré ahora, nunca lo haré! Y más pronto de lo que imaginas lograré que te enamores de mi Miyagi! –gritando lo último se marcha hacia su habitación cerrando la puerta con mucha fuerza-

-Shinobu chin… -mirando con tristeza el lugar por donde se había ido el menor- que voy a hacer… -es interrumpido por el teléfono que sonaba insistentemente, por lo que se dispone a contestar- aló?...

-Miyagi?!

-si…

-bien al fin pude localizarte, no sabes lo que me costó! Habla Nowaki!

-Nowaki! Que alegría escucharte de nuevo! Cómo estás?

-bien gracias, ya estoy por regresar, espero que no hayas olvidado el reencuentro que prometimos hacer y más aún cuando tu lo propusiste!

-claro que no! es más ya estaba por localizarlos, ya contactaste con Akihiko?

-si lo hice y dijo que estaría en una semana, quiere que nos veamos solo los tres y planear algo en grande para los tres y… nuestras parejas… ya sabes como es él y más aún siendo tan famoso y millonario como es

-si…

-sucede algo? –pregunta preocupado-

-no, no es nada Nowaki, bien que te parece que nos veamos en nuestra cafetería, sigue en pie, algo modificada, pero sigue!

-está bien, se lo haré saber a Akihiko, nos vemos, cuídate hasta entonces

-tú también, hasta entonces… -cuelga con una sonrisa que se borra al instante- ahh suspira… será un alivio verlos quizá ellos me aconsejen que hacer respecto a Shinobu…


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! n_n estoy de vuelta con este fic que ya lo dejé un buen tiempo, lamento de verdad la demora, soy una irresponsable sin tiempo y eso es lo peor, pero espero que no dejen de leerlo, prometo no dejarlo tanto tiempo otra vez *o*/

Hola Saskia san! gracias por seguir leyendo este fic avandonado, siento haber tardado, pero bueno ya que lo pediste sigue la histori de Nowaki, espero que les guste, cuídate mucho, hasta pronto!

Sin más les dejo la conti, disfrútenla!

**...**

**5 Una vida casi segura**

-ahh –bostezaba un ojiazul mientras se balanceaba hacia atrás en su silla- que aburrimiento!

-Nowaki no hagas eso, que si te caes te romperás la cabeza! –le regaña su amigo-

-senpai… -se posiciona bien en el asiento- descuida que a lo mucho me lastimo la espalda, además no es tan peligroso como parece y es divertido! Ah… -es golpeado con un papelógrafo enrollado-

-siempre despreocupado por tod, pero bueno de qué me sorprendo siempre fuste así y por eso desde que llegaste me convertí en tu niñera –le sonríe al ojiazul-

-cómo te fue en tu exposición Tsumori senpai? –le pregunta viendo con lo que le había golpeado-

-pues si la haces y la pasas con honores te alabaré!

-en serio?, tan dura es? –pregunta un tanto sorprendido ya que el rubio era uno de los mejores alumnos de su facultad, claro al igual que él-

-si, es casi como la defensa de una tesis… ahh! Ya qué al fin y al cabo esto no afectará el total de mi rendimiento

-pues si… -le sonríe- senpai siempre es tan despreocupado y le va bien, me gustaría ser así y tener una vida fuera del estudio como él, pero ya lo decidí y es mejor terminar bien con esto y luego recién va la diversión… -pensaba sin dejar de sonreírle a su amigo-

La vida para Kusama Nowaki no era tan complicada, no había alguna objeción en lo que quería estudiar ya que su padre también era un médico, además de director del hospital central de Tokio, pero fuera de ello a Nowaki le apasionaba esa carrera y estaba muy contento de tener el apoyo de sus padres en eso, le fue muy fácil obtener una plaza de estudio en una universidad de Estados Unidos ya que aparte de proceder de una familia adinerada le ayudaba el echo de haber salido de aquella academia de prestigio

Llegó a los 18 años a EEUU e inmediatamente empezó su vida universitaria, le costó mucho mantener su promedio perfecto pero hasta el momento lo estaba logrando y gran parte se lo debía a su senpai y amigo Tsumori al cual había conocido en la primera semana de clases y desde entonces se volvieron inseparables ya que tenían algo muy importante en común y era el hecho de provenir de Japón y más aún de Tokio, por eso la meta de ambos era trabajar como colegas en el hospital central de su ciudad

Los días pasaban tan normales, tan rutinarios que a veces le aburrían, claro que al ser Nowaki un hombre muy popular, en su facultad no había día en que alguien no se le confesara tanto mujeres como hombre, eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, es más lo hacían sentir muy halagado, pero aún así siempre terminaba rechazando a todos sin excepción, él no sabía la razón, solo sabía que no debía jugar con los sentimientos de los de más si él no sentía lo mismo

-lo siento pero no puedo salir contigo, en verdad me halaga mucho que sientas eso por ti, pero en verdad lamento no poder corresponderte –el ojiazul bajaba la cabeza a manera de disculpa-

-esta bien, entiendo, gracias por tu tiempo, adiós –se alejaba apresuradamente una bella mujer con un hermoso cuerpo y un largo cabello rubio-

-mmmhhh… -se iba acercando Tsumori a Nowaki- no me digas que la rechazaste –lo ve de reojo pero no obtiene respuesta solo una sonrisa de parte del otro, por lo que continúa- no entiendo por qué sigues haciendo eso, ya es hora de que salgas con alguien, sé que dijiste que no lo harías hasta graduarte pero ya no falta mucho para eso, y ya no tendrás oportunidad alguna, aprovecha lo que la vida te da! –dándole palmadas a su kohai-

-senpai!... no es eso, es solo que…

-lo interrumpe- estás esperando a tu persona ideal, ahhh esas son puras patrañas, y cómo se supone que sabrás que es la ideal si ni intentas salir con nadie, no me digas que tiene que ser amor a primera vista

-pues no tanto así, pero no te preocupes senpai que aún estoy muy joven, además si me enamoro de alguien lo ideal es que sea de Japón

-quizá es lo ideal, pero eso no quita que puedas divertirte aquí, pero bueno ya!, es difícil convencerte de algo y dime ya estás por terminar de arreglar tus papeles, dijiste que querías hacer tu internado en Osaka, o cambiaste de parecer?

-no, lo haré allá, en poco tiempo me darán los papeles necesarios para que me den una plaza de interno allá, -mira hacia el horizonte- mi padre me está ayudando con ello, pese a que él quería que lo hiciera en Tokio, me apoya con tal que después vaya allá

-fufhh –suspira- yo quería que hicieras el internado aquí junto a mí, pero bueno, ya estoy a punto de terminar y daría lo mismo, espero que allá en Osaka no te hagas demandar mucho y salgas con la primera que te lo pida, -dándole una mirada cómplice al ojiazul- al menos para comprobar si es o no es la persona que tanto esperas llegue mágicamente a tu vida –lo dice en tono irónico-

-senpai… -lo nombra negando con la cabeza, sabía que en ese aspecto su senpai no lo entendería nunca-

Pasaron los días y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba en el avión que lo llevaría de vuelta a su país natal, tenía un extraño presentimiento, además que por alguna extraña razón se encontraba muy ansioso por llegar a su destino y no era solo nostalgia, era otra cosa pero no lo deducía, solo sabía que de llegar le ocurrirían cosas buenas

-mhh –se masajeaba los hombros después de pasar tantas horas en aquel incómodo avión- bueno ya pasó lo malo… -empieza a caminar con su equipaje a la salida del aeropuerto de Narita- es una mala suerte que mis padres no estén en la ciudad en estos momentos, hubiésemos pasado al menos una tarde de convivencia… -dice algo desilusionado para si mismo- tal vez debería llamar a Miyagi o a Akihiko, ya pasaron cinco largos años –sonriente recuerda su promesa- no, debo ser paciente el reencuentro será dentro de cinco años más, apuesto que Akihiko debe seguir en Inglaterra, lo último que oí de él fue que de se había convertido en un escritor reconocido, apuesto a que cuando sea el reencuentro ya será un escritor famoso, y Miyagi debe estar haciendo la lucha para ser docente… fufhh –suspira- bueno no nada que hacer, entre más rápido llegue a Osaka mejor –sonriente toma un taxi a la terminal de trenes para partir hacia su último destino-

Después de un largo trayecto que el ojiazul pasó dentro del tren hacia Osaka, la noche había llegado demasiado pronto, era tarde y antes de reportarse en el hospital debía que dejar sus maletas en algún sitio, así que se hospedó en un hotel cercano a la estación ya que no sabía si el hospital quedaba cerca o lejos de la estación

-y piensa quedarse muchos días? –pregunta el encargado-

-quizá un par, será lo necesario hasta que encuentre un lugar fijo –responde amablemente-

-aquí tiene –entregando la llave- y que su estadía sea placentera

-gracias –da la vuelta y se marcha a acomodarse en su habitación- fufhh, -suspira- bien es un buen comienzo, mañana espero llegar a primera hora y encontrar al director, de seguro me regañará por no estar allí en estos momentos, pero estoy agotado –se lanza hacia la cama- y solo quiero dormir… -sin darse cuenta se queda dormido

Un nuevo día empezó, el principio de su vida en ese lugar en el que iba pasa un nuevo año, eso era todo, el internado definía todo lo que era, aplicaría lo que había aprendido en gran medida y si relucía en este, entonces y solo entonces, se haría merecedor de ser el reemplazo de su padre cuando lo amerite… pero no siempre las cosas pasan como se planean y justo fue así ese día, y es que en serio, su cansancio fue muchísimo como si hubiese tomado muchos somníferos, que ni la alarma de su celular lograron despertarlo, ya un par de horas después de lo que había planeado despertarse, se levantó estrepitosamente se la cama y se alistó como un rayo, saliendo de igual manera de donde estaba, entró a un taxi y para su mala suerte el hospital resultó ser muy alejado de donde estaba y el tráfico no ayudaba en nada, ya era oficial, todo el mundo se había puesto en contra para que no empezara bien en su nuevo hogar…

-imposible!, a este paso perderé otro día sin presentarme! –se reclamaba angustiado-

-cálmese joven, el tráfico es siempre así a esta hora, cualquiera sea su medio de transporte –tratando de tranquilizar a su pasajero-

-lo siento sé que no es su culpa, pero ya me di el lujo de no asistir ayer y otro día más…

-usted trabajará en el hospital como médico? –pregunta interesado-

-sí, seré el nuevo médico de pediatría, pero con este comienzo, a ver cómo me va

-bueno pues usted parece alguien de confiar y además muy ágil, sé que le irá bien, además sobre lo del tiempo, no creo que el tráfico mejore, pero el hospital no queda muy lejos de aquí y creo que incluso caminando llegaría antes, de todos modos ya lo acerqué bastante

-en serio, si será mejor ir corriendo, tengo que ir directo?

-si, va derecho cuatro calles gira a la derecha y otras tres, ahí lo verá! –indicándole con la mano-

-muchas gracias –se baja del taxi y paga para inmediatamente correr hacia donde le habían indicado- ha, ha, ha –respira cansado sin parar de correr, gira a la derecha y sin bajar la velocidad sigue de largo, de pronto se detiene al ver el comportamiento del castaño que estaba frete suyo, por lo que se dispone a ayudarlo- disculpa, puedo ayud… -se sorprende al percatarse de lo que le sucedía- un ataque de asma –dice mentalmente- oye y tu inhalador –mira que está en el piso y lo coge desesperado por ayudar a ese adolecente, pero al levantarlo se da cuenta que estaba vacío- rayos!

-ayu… deme… por –dice respirando con dificultad sin quitar sus manos de su garganta- favor

-descuida el hospital queda cerca y… -de pronto ve como los hermosos ojos del muchacho se cierran y este se desvanece por lo que el médico inmediatamente evita su choque contra el piso, lo levanta en brazos y va corriendo hacia el hospital –resiste ya estamos por llegar –ni tiempo para contemplar la bella estructura de su nuevo lugar de trabajo tenía- agitado llegó hasta la recepción del hospital con el muchacho desmayado en brazos- ayúdenme por favor –grita alarmado, a lo que las enfermeras corren a su llamado- este muchacho sufrió un ataque de asma –colocándolo delicadamente en la camilla que llevaron las enfermeras-

-descuide en seguida lo atenderemos!, por favor necesitamos que nos brinde todos sus datos

-yo no lo conozco, lo encontré a dos calles de aquí, soy el nuevo interno… -ve preocupado como alejan al castaño desmayado- si desean puedo ayudar!

-usted es el nuevo interno? –pregunta incrédula la enfermera- esta bien doctor, yo lo llevaré –se encaminan hacia el lugar indicado-

-debe tener alguna identificación, en cuanto encuentren alguna hagan saber a sus familiares de inmediato –habla con una actitud segura lo que deja impresionadas a las enfermeras por su manera de hablar tan determinada-

-si doctor emh

-kusama, mi nombre es Kusama Nowaki –se presenta sin dejar de seguir a la enfermera que lo guiaba-

-si doctor Kusama, en seguida! –yéndose por otro camino-

-es aquí –la enfermera le señala la sala- traeré una bata inmediatamente, los instrumentos de inspección están en el braquet

-esta bien, la espero dentro –dice adentrándose en la sala, mientras la enfermera se marcha- por favor pásenme el oxígeno, tenemos que estabilizarlo! –se mueve hacia el joven inconsciente-

-aquí tiene doctor –alcanzándole la mascarilla de oxígeno-

-gracias –le coloca de inmediato la mascarilla y observa como el castaño empieza a respirar con más calma- tal parece que se repondrá –lo mira con una expresión de alivio- me alegro… -piensa sin dejar de mirarlo- podrían llevarlo a una habitación

-si doctor, en seguida!

-doctor Kusama –lo llama una enfermera desde la puerta- ya nos comunicamos con sus familiares, se angustiaron mucho y dijeron que vendrían de inmediato

-que bueno que ya los contactaron, -sale de la sala- en cuanto lleguen háganmelo saber!, por cierto me pueden decir si el director del hospital está en su oficina? Es que aún no me he reportado –dice apenado rascándose la cabeza-

-ehh… pues no, no está ayer salió de viaje, pero dijo que solo era un par de días, también nos informó de su llegada, no dio muchos detalles, pero dijo que llegaría ayer

-si, tenía que hacerlo, pero mi viaje tardó más de lo esperado por eso… -un hombre se acerca a ellos, un poco agitado-

-por favor ha, ha, -respirando con dificultad- me llamaron hace un momento y

-usted es familiar del muchacho castaño? –pregunta el ojiazul, a lo que el hombre asiente- sígame por favor –empieza a caminar- logramos estabilizarlo, él sigue inconsciente, pero ya lo trasladamos a una habitación, es aquí –abre la puerta-

-el hombre preocupado se acerca a la cama y al ver que el muchacho estaba estable suspira aliviado- fufhh, ya deja de causarme estos sustos, que si no un día me dará un infarto, Misaki… -le dice mientras toma entre sus manos, las del inconsciente-

-descuide, le aseguro que esto no estaba a su alcance, su inhalador ya no tenía medicamento, por eso no lo pudo controlar y usted es…

-soy Takahashi Takahiro el hermano mayor de Misaki… -suelta la mano del menor y se dirige hacia el médico- muchas gracia por ayudar a mi hermanito –se inclina a manera de agradecimiento-

-descuide ese es mi deber –mira embelesado al muchacho dormido- me alegra haber sido útil! –además, estoy feliz de que esos hermosos ojos verdes vuelvan a abrirse… -dice lo último para sí mismo sin quitarle la vista de encima-

...

Y que les pareció, espero ansiosa sus opinienes! *o*


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! otra vez volví, atrasada como siempre! n_nU, siento ser tan irresponsable con las contis, creo que desde ahora en adelante no prometeré nada y solo subiré la conti, odio romper una promesa u_u... justo ahora tengo un examen súper dificil TTnTT (no me gusta) y por eso no sé hasta cuando podre actualizar... espero su comprensión y que no por mis muchos retrazos avandonen mi fic (aunque eso sea lo que me merezco) los quiero mucho y espero que esta conti sea de su agrado *0*

Saskia san muchas gracias por seguir animándome y no abandonarme, te quiero mucho! cuídate un montón! n_n

Disfrútenla!

...

**6 Mi pequeño acosador**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde aquel incidente y para Nowaki era un buen comienzo el haber salvado a alguien en su primer día, ese hecho llegó a oídos del director el cual no dejó de alabar las proezas del ojiazul, ese proceder tan espontáneo y entusiasta del joven es lo que ansiaba ver el director en alguno de su personal desde hace mucho tiempo, así que fue un comienzo excelente para el ojiazul, justo lo que había deseado y más aún ya que tenía su primer paciente favorito aquél que había salvado y del cual recibía mucho afecto a cambio

-buenos días!, -entrando a la habitación de un ojiesmeralda- cómo amaneció mi paciente favorito –con una gran sonrisa-

-muy bien Kusama san! –devolviendo el gesto con una tierna sonrisa-

-listo para ser dado de alta? –a lo que el menor pone una cara de tristeza- pero que sucede Misaki, no me digas que te gusta estar recluido en el hospital, no están malo lo sé, pero aún así no es tu casa

-es que si me voy ya no podré verlo más y yo… -dice cabizbajo-

-no digas eso Misaki, somos amigos no? –el menor levanta la vista esperanzado- y puedes venir a visitarme cuando gustes

-de verdad Kusama san? –pregunta alegre-

-claro que sí!, además aunque sea pediatra ya soy tu médico personal, así que si tienes cualquier duda no temas en consultármela… -busca con la vista por la habitación- por cierto, tu hermano todavía no llega?

-de seguro ya está por llegar, dijo que tenía que ir al banco a cobrar su paga y con eso pagar el hospital… -poniendo una expresión triste nuevamente- siempre le estoy causando muchas molestias y no dejo de preocuparlo por todo, a veces pienso que si nichan no cuidara de ya hubiera hecho su propia familia

-oh Misaki… no pienses así, de acuerdo? Tu hermano te quiero mucho y todo lo que hace no lo hace por obligación, si no por que te quiere mucho

-hola Misaki! –entrando estrepitosamente a la habitación del menor- ah, buenos días doctor Kusama, cómo está Misaki?

-pues ya mucho mejor justamente viene a darlo de alta, verdad? –pregunta sonriendo al menor-

-en serio?, que bueno, -se lanza a abrazar al castaño- que bueno Misaki, no sabes lo solo que me sentía en la casa –sollozando-

-ya nichan, de seguro aprovechaste que no estuve ahí para meter a tu novia dentro, no es cierto? –le mira con picardía-

-cof, cof, -se muestra acorralado- pero que dices Misaki, eso no…

-y si no lo hiciste eres un lento nichan! –le reprocha con una mueca de decepción- la verdad yo creía que eras mas osado!

-pero que dices Misaki –queriendo volver a sollozar-

-ja, ja, j es broma!, pero ya en serio, debiste aprovechar! –le guiña el ojo a su hermano-

-el ojiazul mira enternecido el reproche que recibía el mayor de los Takahashi por parte del menor- bien, espero que te cuides más Misaki y chequea siempre que a tu inhalador siempre esté cargado, no vaya a sucederte nuevamente lo mismo –el castaño asiente animado- y Takahashi san –obtiene la atención del mayor y le señala un lugar un poco apartado para que lo siga- quisiera pedirle que no sea tan sobreprotector con Misaki, sé que es raro lo que le pido, pero muchas veces esa es una de las razones por las que un tratamiento no funciona del todo

-pero si –queriendo protestar-

-no le estoy pidiendo que lo descuide, solo dele un poco de espacio e independencia, ya que por otro lado Misaki se siente muy culpable de que tenga que cuidarlo día y noche y esté descuidando su vida privada, es por eso de la conversación de hace rato

-ah ya veo, pensé que a Misaki le gustaba molestarme con ello, pero veo que era una indirecta –dice algo triste-

-descuide Misaki ya no es un niño y es necesario que ya aprenda a cuidarse por si solo –le coloca una mano en su hombro a manera de apoyo-

-gracias, haré lo que me pide –le sonríe agradecido-

Era un hecho, extrañaría a ese niño con los ojos más lindos que haya visto y que animaba sus días, pero para su fortuna no esperó mucho ya que casi a diario el menor visitaba al doctor, tal parecía que ese pequeño despertaba algo en el interior del ojiazul, no sabía que era pero estaba consciente que no era amor

Por otro lado a Misaki le daba mucha alegría visitar a su doctor favorito, desde después de su incidente su hermano ya no lo atosigaba tanto y por alguna extraña razón sus ataques de asma disminuyeron, quizá haya sido porque ya no sentía la presión de ser vigilado continuamente o tal vez era otra cosa, algo que lo animaba día con día y eso era visitar al peliazul, al cual le contaba todo lo que había hecho todo el día

Pero sin duda lo más sobresaliente y que no había sido desapercibido por nadie era qye el castaño le llevaba sin falta el almuerzo a Nowaki y cabía decir que el menor era un excelente cocinero tanto era el hecho de que a diario recibía su delicioso almuerzo que se había acostumbrado a ese gesto de parte del menor

-mmhh, está exquisito! –dice casi con la boca llena-

-tenga cuidado Kusama san, si sigue hablando se atragantará con la comida! –le regaña el menor-

-lo siento –termina de masticar- pero es que tu comida es tan deliciosa

-siempre me dices lo mismo! –sonrojado-

-y es la verdad, para tener tan solo quince años cocinas como todo un chef profesional

-gracias, es que tengo mucha inspiración –se sonroja-

-ah si?... –ve el sonrojo del menor- pues me pondré celoso de quien es tu inspiración, de seguro es una bella jovencita, pero que suerte tiene, y yo que quería que fueras mi esposa –haciendo que el sonrojo del menor se incrementara demasiado-

-de, deja de decir tonterías Kusama san!

-ja, ja, ja, solo bromeaba –despeinando al menor- sabes?, cuando me vaya te extrañaré mucho, en especial a tu deliciosa comida!

-qué? Te irás?! –pregunta desconcertado-

-si, es que solo estoy haciendo mi internado aquí, luego iré a EEUU para obtener mi título y haré una residencia en Tokio

-pero no te puedes ir! Yo…

-lo siento Misaki eso no lo puedo evitar, es algo que debo hacer

-entonces llévame contigo por favor –le pide a manera de súplica, lo cual sorprende al ojiazul-

-eh?... pero Misaki –le sonríe- por qué quieres que te lleve?

-ah?... –no tenía pensado que responder, el ojiverde estaba tratando de pensar a mil por hora en una excusa que decirle del porque su insistencia de no separarse de él, en sí ese era el punto, y el de llevarle con él era solo algo que taparía de momento los sentimientos que ocultaba por ese hermoso ojiazul quien le habría salvado la vida; no, no era algo que debía confesar, al menos no por el momento, ya que siendo un adoleceste de solo 16 años y él de 24 sonaría como algo absurdo, lo mejor era convivir más con Nowaki y así enamorarlo con sus detalles, no quería ni se separaría de él-

-sonríe al ver lo distraído que estaba Misaki- que por qué quieres que te lleve?

-pues… -vamos Misaki piensa rápido! -se decía mentalmente- claro! – pues hace mucho me contaste que la secundaria de la que saliste era muy buena y que al salir de ella aumentaba las posibilidades que entrar a la universidad que quisiera verdad? –mira con emoción al médico-

-si, eso fue lo que te dije, pero aún así… -lo interrumpe el castaño-

-pues esa es la razón, quiero estudiar en esa secundaria, así mis posibilidades par entran a Mitsuhashi aumentarán! –mirando a Nowaki con estrellitas en los ojos- eso es Misaki, eres un genio! – se alababa a si mismo mentalmente-

-mmhh con que quieres entrar a Mitsuhashi, bueno si sales de la secundaria Sakura no solo tendrás más posibilidades de entra a Mitsuhashi, si no que lo harás, pero entra a Sakura no es nada fácil, te había dicho de los requisitos, allá son muy estrictos con eso de provenir de buena familia, -observa lo deprimido que se estaba poniendo Misaki- sobre lo del intelecto no dudo de tus habilidades pequeño –sonríe revolviendo los cabellos de menor para animarlo-

-es cierto, quizá solo soné muy alto… -cabizbajo-

-vamos Misaki no te pongas así!... bien si tanto quieres estar en esa secundaria te ayudaré gustoso, puedo pedirle a mi padre para que nos ayude con el director!

-en serio Nowaki san! –pregunta emocionado-

-claro, no creo que sea algo imposible, pero hay algo que me preocupa… -cambiando de semblante-

-mmh?... ah… no te preocupes Nowaki san una vez me establezca ahí buscaré trabajo para mantenerme –dice tratando de comprender a lo que el doctor según él se estaba refiriendo-

-qué?... no! no es por eso Misaki, yo no le veo ningún problema de eso, podemos vivir juntos, yo me encargaré de los gastos y tú si quieres para pagar tu parte puedes cocinar tu deliciosa comida todos los días! –mostrándole su hermosa sonrisa-

-en serio?! –se pone muy feliz porque su sueño se estaba volviendo realidad, luego de unos segundos cambia su semblante al recordar lo que Nowaki le había dicho- entonces si no es eso, qué es lo que te preocupa?

-tu hermano… no creo que quiera dejarte ir, él es muy sobre protector

-ah, es cierto… -se desanima- lo había olvidado nichan nunca dejaría que me fuera, pero- pensando- Nowaki san por favor! –se incorpora violentamente e inclina- te lo suplico, ayúdame a convencer a nichan para que pueda dejarme ir!

-ja, ja, Misaki en serio nada te hará cambiar de opinión verdad?... –se para del asiento y hace que el menor levantara la vista a tu hermano que te deje ir y le diré que conmigo estarás en muy buenas manos!

Eso era lo que el menor quería escuchar, al fin había logrado un pequeño gran avance con su amado médico, ahora todo dependía de él y solo de él

Los días pasaron muy rápido, Nowaki regresó a los Estados Unidos a terminar el trámite de sus papeles del internado que había realizado en Osaka y para dar su examen de grado, pero ya que era uno de los mejores estudiantes de su facultad, los docentes titulares estuvieron de acuerdo que el ojiazul se graduara por excelencia lo que anulaba el examen de grado y aceleraba el proceso de su papeleo

Entre súplicas del director para que se quedara a trabajar en el hospital de la facultad y la promesa que le había hecho a su pequeño paciente, pesó más su promesa ya que había llegado primero, además de que quedarse en EEUU no estaba en sus planes

Una vez terminado todo emprendió su viaje de regreso a Tokio, sus padres lo recibieron gustosos y muy orgullosos, no dudaban que sería un gran medico solo un poco más y su padre le confiaría su responsabilidad, se quedó un par de días en su casa y entre tanto le pidió el favor a su padre de hablar con el director de la secundaria Sakura par que Misaki ingresara a ella, el director de Sakura estuvo de acuerdo ya que el señor Kusama le había dicho que se trataba de su sobrino, a pesar de que aún no tenían el permiso de Takahiro, estaba seguro de que por el bien de su hermanito él aceptaría, por lo que no se preocupó en ello más si no empezó a buscar un buen lugar, un lugar que se acomodara tanto a sus necesidades como a las de Misaki, le pidió ayuda a su sempai que ya tenía un tiempo trabajando en el hospital que dirigía su padre, Tsumori fingió molestia cuando se enteró de que su kohai había conseguido a alguien con quien vivir, malinterpretando la situación, y se quejó del por qué ese muchacho tenía preferencia por el ojiazul más que él que era su amigo desde que había empezado la carrera, pero no insistió con ello, mas al contrario le interesaba de sobremanera conocer a aquella persona que había convencido a Nowaki de entrar a su vida de esa manera

Una vez encontrado el lugar perfecto fue a Osaka a darle a Misaki la gran noticia de que ya había sido aceptado, los contactos y el poder si que pesaban, el castaño estaba rebosante de alegría y con muchas ganas de seguir adelante, así que se armó de valor y junto con Nowaki se enfrentaron a Takahiro, este al principio pegó un grito en el cielo, pero al escuchar las súplicas de su hermanito y las promesas de cuidarlo muy bien de parte del médico, no le quedó otra opción más que acceder a sus súplicas con la condición de que el menor lo llamara casi a diario además de mandarle fotografías de todo lo que hiciera y que cuando entrara en vacaciones se quedará con él

Al menor le pareció todo menos lo último, no es que no le gustara pasar tiempo con su hermano, si no que eso significaría que el único tiempo libre que tuviera y quisiera pasar a lado de su salvador no se haría realidad, pero nada podía hacer y oponerse sería muy injusto para Takahiro quien había sacrificado tanto por él, pero al menos sabía que su hermano no se quedaría solo ya que se había enterado de Takahiro ya tenía una novia, Manami así era como se llamaba la susodicha, le caía muy bien ya que se notaba que ella era muy tierna, amable y noble, además de que era bastante obvio que ambos se amaban mucho

Llegado el día de partir en la estación de trenes estaba un castaño emocionado por partir con su hermano que parecía no querer soltarlo y que entre lágrimas a penas deshizo si abrazo con ayuda de Manami quien le deseó buena suerte, así se fueron en un viaje no tan largo hacia Tokio

Misaki nunca había estado ahí y al llegar quedó sorprendido, era una ciudad inmensa, más llena de personas que en Osaka y abarrotada de edificios y grandes estructuras, al llegar al lugar donde sería su hogar por los próximos años quedó maravillado, la v verdad esperaba un lugar modesto, sabía que Nowaki provenía de una familia rica, pero eso era demasiado, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar e incómodo ya que el ojiazul le había dicho que no era necesario que pagara en efectivo su parte y solo bastaba que se encargara de la vivienda, no lo podía evitar y su rostro mostró esa frustración

-sucede algo Misaki –observando la reacción del menor-

-es que… este lugar en muy es tan grande y hermoso que… -decía cabizbajo-

-mmh? –comprendiendo a lo que se refería- descuida Misaki, ya te lo había dicho pequeño, no te sientas mal, yo personalmente escogía este lugar para los dos

-eh? -escuchar eso de los labios del ojiazul lo ponía muy feliz, además que lo hizo ruborizarse hasta las orejas- para los dos? –preguntaba incrédulo, todo lo que el médico había hecho por él era demasiado solo para considerarse buena persona, incluso era mucho para que solo le reconozca como su primer y mejor paciente, el ojiverde sabía que se trataba de algo más algo que él sin duda era lo que más deseaba-

-además no tienes que preocuparte por la renta ya que no existe porque compré este departamento, era lo mejor considerando que viviremos muchos años aquí –le dice con su hermosa sonrisa mientras alborota los cabellos del menor- yo seré muy feliz si me cocinas todos los días, que me recibas después del trabajo con tu dulce sonrisa y me alegres los días contándome tus aventuras en Sakura y luego en Mitsuhashi, con eso será mas que suficiente! –decía inocentemente el mayor, siempre vio a Misaki como el hermanito que nunca tuvo y solo eso y eso nunca cambiaría, pero inconscientemente creaba en el menor falsas ilusiones-

-Ah Nowaki san! –se lanza a abrazarlo- te quiero mucho! –si, mi deseo se ha vuelto realidad mi salvador, mi amado doctor me quiere tanto como yo a él, eso es, por eso hace tanto por mi- pensaba con una sonrisa y derramando lágrimas de felicidad-

-yo también te quiero mucho Misaki –correspondiendo el abrazo- gracias por estar a mi lado… -piensa mientras secaba las mejillas mojadas del menor- al parecer mi pequeño acosador se ha convertido en mi nuevo querido hermanito –decía en sus adentros sonriéndole al castaño quien ya no derramaba lágrimas-

...

Este fue el segundo cap de la parte de Nowaki, uno más y vendrá el último seme junto con el último uke n_n (mi parte favorita!)

Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, amenaza XD, no sé cualquier cosa está bien!

Çuídense mucho, hasta pronto! *o*


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! aquí volví atrasada como siempre n_nU... lo siento, no sé que ocurre conmigo, espero que la flojera (waaaa la pereza me domina) desaparezca y la Inspiración (de la cual tengo solo migajas) me invada!

Saskia neko chan, nayera99, muchas gracias por leer y dejarme sus reviews, cuídense mucho hasta pronto!

...

**7 Todo por ti**

Los días pasaron con normalidad, Misaki se había adaptado a su vida en la secundaria satisfactoriamente, le agradaba ir a clases ya que había simpatizado con muchos e hizo muchos amigos, cosa que no era común en su anterior escuela ya que todos lo hacían a un lado y todo debido mayormente a su enfermedad, tal parecía que nadie le hablaba por temor a que en media plática le diera un ataque de asma al castaño; pero ahora todo era muy distinto, por alguna razón desde que el médico ojiazul lo había salvado su enfermedad iba en descenso tanto así que en poco tiempo ya no sufría de ataques asmáticos, tal es así que para cuando ya vivían juntos su asma estaba muy controlado y esa fue la más grande ventaja que tuvo para que su hermano le diera permiso de marcharse con Nowaki

Estar con el ojiazul era la dicha de Misaki, porque desde hace mucho, quizá desde que lo salvó se había enamorado de ese príncipe hermoso de ojos azules, y ahora vivía con él, nada podía ser más que perfecto, sabía que aún era menor de edad pero apenas terminara la secundaria estaba dispuesto a confesarle al médico sus sentimientos

El tiempo siguió pasando y tal como lo dijo Nowaki las posibilidades que tenía Misaki para entrar a la universidad M ya era un hecho, había llegado tan esperado día para el castaño, el día en que dando sus últimas pruebas terminó la secundaría y ahora con solo presentar sus papeles a la Universidad entraría de inmediato, ya que a pesar del apoyo de Nowaki, por si solo había logrado ser uno de los mejores en su clase

Ese día Nowaki le tenía una sorpresa, le había dicho que llegaría temprano de su trabajo, era el día perfecto para confesarle sus sentimientos, estaba seguro de que sería correspondido, porque Nowaki le había demostrado de mil y una formas que lo quería, además la diferencia de edad entre ellos no era mucha ya que para Misaki 8 años no era nada

-ya llegué –gritaba un castaño joven entrando a su hogar- Nowaki san?

-Hola Misaki! Bienvenido –el ojiazul fue impactado por el menor en un abrazo- y todo bien? –dice sonriéndole-

-todo perfecto!- afirma aferrándose más al pecho del mayor-

-ja, ja tranquilo Misaki que me partirás en dos –el castaño lo suelta- me alegro mucho que todo haya salido tan bien, y como te lo prometí hice tu platillo favorito, siéntate en el sofá comeremos mientras vemos la película que compré –entrando a la cocina- ya te dieron los papeles para dejarlos en la universidad?

-si, ya los tengo todos –gritando desde la sala-

-que bueno, y estás completamente seguro de estudiar economía? –pregunta mientras revuelve el risoto para después probarlo-

-si!

-entonces será en Mitsuhashi! –afirmándolo-

-así es… -terminando de ordenar el lugar donde cenarían- pero la verdad es que estaba muy interesado de ingresar a la facultad de medicina ya que quería ser un gran médico como tú, pero luego me di cuenta que no era lo mío por eso busque mucho y Economía es lo que más se acerca a mis expectativas… -Nowaki cada vez lo escuchaba más cerca de él- pero me hubiera gustado ser médico y trabajar a tu lado, posible –abraza al pelinegro por atrás- para estar juntos el mayor tiempo

-jump –ríe zafándose del agarre del menor- si eso hubiese sido divertido, pero también si nuestros horarios no se chocaban terminaríamos por vernos menos tiempo, no lo crees?

-uhmm?, -lo mira sorprendido- no había pensado en ello, pero ahora me alegra haber elegido otra cosa –le dice con una enorme sonrisa- ya está listo el sofá y también preparé el DVD

-ok solo un poco más y ya… -deja lo que estaba haciendo- sabes? Hoy me entro una nostalgia enorme –el menor lo mira preocupado- no es nada malo, -tranquilizando al menor- es solo que en el hospital vi a una persona que me recordó a un querido amigo, y me dieron ganas de buscarlo para saber qué es de él…

- y por qué no lo hiciste? De seguro a tu amigo le daría mucho gusto verte

-es por un promesa

-una promesa? –pregunta confundido-

-si, en la secundaria tenía dos grandes amigos y cuando nos graduamos prometimos vernos en un tiempo determinado, cuando ya cada uno tendría una vida establecida y para eso faltan dos años, creo que buscar a uno por más que vivamos en la misma cuidad, es traicionar al tercero y a nuestra promesa, por eso no lo hice y decidí ser paciente –sonríe-

-eso es muy noble de tu parte Nowaki san

-gracias, bueno esto ya está listo, por favor lleva los platos –recibe un asentimiento del castaño, luego Nowaki alcanza a Misaki sirve y disfrutan de su deliciosa cena mirando una película recién expuesta- te gustó?

-la película o la cena? –le sonríe sarcásticamente, recibiendo una sonrisa tierna de parte del médico- jump –ríe- solo bromeaba ,si estuvo delicioso, como siempre… pero la película también estaba muy buena, todo me encantó, nada pudo estar más que perfecto, gracias Nowaki! –abraza nuevamente al ojiazul-

-que pasa Misaki este día estás mucho más cariñoso que siempre –dice acariciando los cabellos del castaño-

-te molesta? –pregunta con una expresión triste en el rostro-

-no para nada, es solo que no es tan usual

-pues te tendrás que acostumbrar!

-por qué lo dices pequeño? –no comprendiendo lo antedicho-

-es que –se despega del médico- tengo algo muy importante que decirte

-y qué será? –pregunta interesado-

-yo… yo –agacha la cabeza para que el ojiazul no notase su sonrojo, a lo que este se inclina de a poco para verlo- yo te amo… -dice muy bajo, como para que nadie lo oyera-

-qué? Disculpa Misaki es que no pude oírte

-que yo te amo Nowaki –grita levantando la mirada, a lo que el mayor lo escucha asombrado observando el inmenso sonrojo que presentaba el castaño-

-ehhh?! Misaki esto…

-no es mentira, es la verdad yo te amo y te he amado desde que me salvaste –se lanza sobre Nowaki haciendo que este gritara de la impresión y terminara recostado en el sofá con el menor sobre este- y sé que tú también sientes lo mismo por mi! –sin perder el tiempo se acerca a los labios del ojiazul y le roba un primer beso-

-espera Misaki! –lo aparta de si empujándolo por sus hombros- esto, esto no puede ser! Esto esta mal, esta verdaderamente mal, debes estar confundido!

-no, no lo estoy, estoy muy seguro de mis sentimientos! –mirando al doctor con una expresión de extrañeza- por qué me dices todo esto, yo sé que tú sientes también lo mismo, siempre me cuidas, me das tanto cariño, no permites que me falte nada, si eso no es amor entonces qué es?!

-Misaki lo siento, en verdad en ningún momento quise confundirte de tal forma, nunca pensé que me verías con esos ojos…

-no pensaste?... pero cómo no pensar eso si me tratabas como me tratabas? –decía muy bajo, sentía que no faltaba mucho para empezar a llorar- por favor, te lo pido –ya era tarde sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su bello rostro- dame una oportunidad, sé que si aún no me amas terminarás haciéndolo –suplicaba con su voz entrecortada-

-perdóname Misaki, pero no puedo, no puedo verte más que como mi pequeño hermanito, un hermanito al que protegería con mi vida si es preciso, por eso…

-no lo entiendes, te cierras y no quie… -se empieza a sofocar, no podía respirar-

-Misaki! –se levanta alarmado a socorrerlo- Misaki que sucede?! –se da cuenta de lo que pasa- no puede respirar, pero por qué, si ya no tenía ningún ataque desde hace tiempo- pensaba mientras desaflojaba la ropa del menor para liberar más la vía respiratoria- Misaki resiste por favor! – lo levanta en brazos para salir inmediatamente de su hogar- por qué?! Demonios! Me confié en que esto no volvería a suceder, no debí dejar que Misaki votara el último inhalador que le quedaba, si le pasa algo será todo por mi culpa! –se reprochaba mentalmente sin disminuir la velocidad-

En el hospital el turno nocturno se cumplía tranquilamente, por fortuna no había casi ninguna emergencia y para un médico rubio era como un descanso bien merecido después de estar cumpliendo 32 horas de turno, pero todo cambió cuando lo llamaban por el alta voz, inmediatamente el rubio atendió al llamado y en cuando vio a su kohai se sorprendió mucho y más al ver que traía a su pequeño huésped en brazos, a lo que hizo señas a las enfermeras para que llevasen una camilla

-senpai por favor ayuda a Misaki, sufrió un ataque asmático! –corre angustiado hacia el nombrado, en cuanto llega la camilla coloca al castaño en ella-

- qué? Pero creí que ya estaba completamente controlado!... qué pasó? –ayuda a colocar al menor en la camilla- Nowaki qué fue lo que sucedió?

-el se alteró por… -recordando lo ocurrido su expresión se hace más dolorosa-

-entiendo, lo estabilizaremos y –se detiene frente al ojiazul haciendo que detenga su paso- lo siento Nowaki pero no puedes entrar

-qué? Pero por… -es interrumpido-

-conoces muy bien las reglas, sé que no es un pariente, pero es muy importante para ti y es casi lo mismo, déjalo en nuestras manos –cierra la puerta frente al ojiazul-

Los minutos se hicieron eternos para Nowaki quien parecía que se tanto caminar en círculos había lograría hacer un hoyo en el piso, estaba muy preocupado y meditando si debía o no avisarle a Takahiro sobre el estado de su hermanito, pero al final decidió esperar noticias sobre su estado; cuando por fin vio llegar a su senpai, este le informó que habían logrado estabilizar al menor con éxito y que ya estaba mejor

-puedo verlo? –pregunta preocupado el ojiazul-

-claro, pero antes acompáñame… -caminó hacia su consultorio seguido por su kohai que al principio quería comenzar a protestar pero al ver la seriedad del rubio, desistió-

-qué sucede senpai? –entra al consultorio y ambos toman asiento-

-quiero que me expliques cómo sucedieron las cosas, por qué se alteró Misaki kun?

-… -no quería decir nada, lo consideraba algo privado, pero el rubio era su amigo y podía confiar en él, hasta quizá le podía dar un buen consejo- es qué Misaki se me declaró…

-mmhh? –intentando analizar lo que había escuchado- que Misaki se te declaró? No entiendo, a caso no se querían como hermanos?

-pues yo lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano menor, pero al parecer él se hizo una idea equivocada de nuestra situación y malinterpreto mi trato hacia él, ya que pensaba que yo le iba a corresponder… -decía cabizbajo-

-fuffhh –suspira- pues no lo culpo por haber malinterpretado las cosas ya que tú fuiste muy flexible en todo con él, le consentías en todo y siempre le hablabas con cariño –habla sir recato y se da cuenta de la expresión de tristeza que su kahai estaba poniendo- no te culpo por eso Nowaki, eso es parte de ser de tu personalidad, pero cualquiera hubiera pensado como él, además se debe haber sentido muy triste cuando lo rechazaste…

-fue peor, él me besó y yo lo aparte torpemente, estaba asustado no esperaba eso… él me pidió, me suplicó una oportunidad y yo se la negué, cuando estaba reclamando del por qué no podía darle la oportunidad que quería fue cuando se empezó a asfixiar –se puso aún más triste de lo que estaba-

-ahh… me preocupa mucho la reacción que tuvo y más, después de haberse recuperado casi completamente del asma, esta recaída significa muchos pasos hacia atrás y si ocurre otra vez… -se queda en silencio como divagando en sus pensamientos-

-no!... no permitiré que vuelva a pasar! –dice con un semblante seguro-

- lo mira sorprendido- y como piensas evitarlo, además ahora está más propenso a sufrir ataques con mayor frecuencia, yo no creo que puedas hacer algo

-lo mejor es no alterarlo y tratar de mantenerlo tranquilo y feliz, verdad? –pregunta al rubio, el cual asiente extrañado- entonces eso es lo que voy a hacer, le diré que lo pensé mejor y que acepto ser su novio, él tiene razón, no puedo saber cómo resultará todo esto si no lo intento, además… -es interrumpido por Tsumori-

-a caso estas loco Nowaki! –le espeta- piensas cumplir ese absurdo capricho suyo solo para percatarte que no tenga otra recaída?!

-a caso se te ocurre algo mejor senpai?... –su mirada decidida cambia a una angustiada- tú no sabes lo que sentí cuando empezó a sentirse mal, me aterre en pensar que podía por ir y la culpa me carcomía, sé que si lo digo de esta manera suena a algo loco, pero no veo porque no intentarlo, además yo creo que si con el tiempo no funciona, entonces ambos nos daremos cuenta y todo volverá a como era antes….

-estás mal Nowaki, así no se hacen las cosas! Haciendo eso das rienda suelta a que se ilusione más! –regaña al ojiazul levantando la voz-

-quizá si, pero también cabe la posibilidad de hacer que se desilusione de mi

-eso es muy cruel –dice mirándolo con desaprobación-

- pero no se me ocurre nada más… -vuelve a bajar la cabeza- acaba de ingresar a la Universidad que quería, su sueño poco a poco comienza a hacerse realidad, incluso puede que conozca a alguien que le llame la atención ahí, por eso lo haré aún queda esa posibilidad, él es muy joven le queda mucho por vivir, incluso puede que con el tiempo aprenda a amarlo, no es como si amara a alguien en este momento

-Ahhh! sé que por más que te diga que hacer eso es lo incorrecto no cambiarás de parecer, lo sé, así que no insistiré –cabizbajo se da por vencido- pero no juegues con él si quieres desilusionarlo y que cambie de idea, deberás respetarlo

-lo sé, no pienso aprovecharme de la situación –le sonríe a su senpai para que se quede algo más tranquilo- bueno será mejor que vaya a verlo, si se despierta y no ve a nadie se asustará –se levanta y va hacia la puerta, agradeciendo a su senpai antes de salir-

En una habitación del hospital la luz de un nuevo día se colaba por las ventanas, llegando cerca del hermoso rostro de un castaño que no había despertado en toda la noche y a lado de este se encontraba un ojiazul que se había quedado dormido vencido por el cansancio

-mhh –empezaba a despertar un castaño- qué paso, por qué estoy… -soñoliento se da cuenta donde estaba y observa a su ojiazul durmiendo- Nowaki san?...

-mhh?... –se remueve y levanta de golpe- Misaki! Que bueno que despertaste, dime cómo te sientes?

-creo que bien, pero no sé… yo… -al recordar lo que había sucedido se entristeció y quería empezar a sollozar-

-no, tranquilo Misaki, no llores por favor –se acerca al menor para comenzar a sobarle la espalda- sabes?... he pensado mejor las cosas y creo que tienes razón

-eh?... –se sorprende a oír eso y se limpia las lágrimas que se le habían escapado- a qué te…

-a que fui injusto decirte todo aquello cuando ni siquiera te di una oportunidad, es decir que sería bueno darnos una oportunidad y quizá funcione, que me dices Misaki

-de verdad! –se le ilumina la cara de felicidad- gracias Nowaki san! –se tira a los brazos del médico el cual lo recibe cariñosamente- prometo que no te arrepentirás! –recostándose en el torso amplio del doctor- te amo Nowaki, te amo tanto, soy tan feliz que siento que puedo morir de felicidad!

-calma Misaki, no es para tanto –además con eso no serviría que intentemos algo, no? piensa sin dejarle de sonreír al menor- espero en verdad estar haciendo lo correcto-

-Nowaki san? –lo llama sacándolo de sus pensamientos- podrías darme un beso? –le pide con una carita tierna-

-cla… claro –deposita un tierno beso en los labios del Cataño- lo siento, perdóname Misaki, solo lo hago para que no vuelas a empeorar, sé que soy un egoísta de lo peor, pero no sé qué más hacer… -piensa mirando el rostro ilusionado del menor-

Así Misaki pasó cada día más feliz que el anterior, nada podía opacar su felicidad, era tan feliz que a todo mundo en la universidad contaba que su novio era muy guapo, que se amaban y que vivían juntos, así la idea que Nowaki tenía de que Misaki conociera a alguien que le correspondiera en la universidad, se fue por el caño; en cuanto a Takahiro, Misaki había decidido no mencionarle nada a su hermano por miedo a que le dijera que no acepaba su relación y que regresará

Por otro lado Nowaki estaba continuando su vida casi con normalidad, solo que en su casa ya no esperaba su tierno hermanito, sino su meloso novio… no había día en que pidiera que Misaki conozca a alguien que se merezca, ignoraba que el menor contaba todo de su vida allá y que eso no funcionaría; aunque no quisiera hizo muchas cosas para que Misaki se desilusionara de él, pero no servía de nada ya que al final terminaba cediendo y pidiendo perdón a Misaki por su comportamiento; no era que solo pretendía alejarlo de él, no!, también había intentado de todas las maneras posibles de corresponder a amor del menor, pero por más que intentaba no podía verlo más que aun hermanito

Al pasar el tiempo Misaki ya no se conformaba solo con besos tiernos y demandaba mucho más y a Nowaki no se le ocurría buenas excusas para evadirlo, había prometido respetar al castaño si no sentía lo mismo, pero Misaki si que sabía insistir, aunque al final no lograba nada, incluso se ponía a pensar que si le daba lo que quería dejaría de insistir tanto, pero desistió de esa idea, conocía al menor en todo aspecto y si le daba rienda suelta a eso, luego no podría encontrar descanso

Así entre tanto en tanto el tiempo pasó como si nada, Misaki ya estaba en el segundo año de Economía y le iba muy bien, Nowaki con tanto ajetreo en el hospital y con su novio y la insistencia de dar otro paso a su relación, casi había olvidado que ya había pasado ese tiempo en el que él y sus mejores amigos de la secundaría habían prometido, de no ser porque su senpai le hizo recuerdo, lo habría olvidado

Encontrar a su amigo famoso no fue problema, como lo más seguro era que aún no había regresado, fue a su casa y el mayordomo al reconocerlo como el amigo del hijo de su señor le dio sin chistar su número

-bien ahora solo tengo que llamarlo –decía el médico estando cómodo en su casa- espero que con lo famoso que se ha vuelto no se haya olvidado de Miyagi ni de mi, bueno eso lo veremos –marca el número y espera muy poco hasta que le contesta-

-aló?

-Akihiko eres tú? –la voz de su amigo se oía algo cambiada por lo que le costó reconocerla-

-Nowaki?... ja, ja que sorpresa, ha pasado tanto tiempo, en serio me oigo diferente?

-que gusto me da hablarte Akihiko, pues sise oye un poco distinta, pues por qué crees que te llamo? –oír de nuevo a su amigo le llenó de alegría, de verdad que extrañaba a ese pedante escritor-

-no me digas que es por el dichoso reencuentro que planeó Miyagi –dice irónico-

-pues acertaste

-y no tenía que ser Miyagi el que nos llamara?

-yo creo, pero ni idea que pasa por su cabeza, igual buscaré su número para hablarle

-pero no te resulta más fácil buscarlo en persona y hacerle recuerdo?

-no, porque eso sería faltara nuestra promesa, porque es todos o nadie

-ja, ja esta bien, pues yo estaré de regreso en un poco más de una semana, y sabes no vengo solo

-no me digas que ya encontraste a ese alguien especial que ilumina todos tus días?

-pues no te adelantaré nada, recuerda la promesa!

-tsk… ok entiendo –reclama-

-eh! tú hiciste recuerdo de las reglas! Pero que te parece si en la reunión planeamos algo grande para nosotros y nuestras parejas actuales, eh?

-esta bien, me parece una buena idea… bueno fue un gusto hablarte de nuevo, localizaré a Miyagi para decirle que regresarás! Nos vemos!

-nos vemos-

-fufhh –suspira cansado- a encontrar el número de Miyagi- así con el poco tiempo libre que tenía le costó mucho poder obtener algunos números que podrían ser de profesor y ya a una semana de la fecha del reencuentro empezó a llamar a esos números…

-bien esta será la última vez del día en que insista –dijo el ojiazul tras estar marcando número tras número los cuales eran equivocados y en este último no le contestaban en muchos intentos, así que supuso que quizá si le pertenecía a su amigo, ya que él no daba pega con los celulares- bueno una más y me voy si no contesta –ya estaba cansado y de paso tenía turno esa noche- vamos contesta! –estaba a punto de colgar hasta que oyó a su amigo-

-si…

-bien al fin pude localizarte, no sabes lo que me costó! Habla Nowaki!

-Nowaki! Que alegría escucharte de nuevo! Cómo estás?

-bien gracias, espero que no hayas olvidado el reencuentro que prometimos hacer y más aún cuando tú lo propusiste!

-claro que no! es más ya estaba por localizarlos, ya contactaste con Akihiko?

-si lo hice y dijo que estaría en una semana, quiere que nos veamos solo los tres y planear algo en grande para los tres y… nuestras parejas… ya sabes como es él y más aún siendo tan famoso y millonario como es

-si…

-sucede algo? -pregunta preocupado-

-no, no es nada Nowaki, bien que te parece que nos veamos en nuestra cafetería, sigue en pie, algo modificada, pero sigue!

-está bien, se lo haré saber a Akihiko, nos vemos, cuídate hasta entonces

-tú también, hasta entonces… -

-que gusto, hice el trabajo de Miyagi pero ya qué!

-con quién hablabas mi amor? –pregunta Misaki entrando al departamento después de un arduo día lleno de exámenes-

-con Miyagi –sonriendo lo recibe con un tierno beso como ya era de costumbre-

-oh! Lo localizaste que bueno! –sabes creo que ya es tiempo de dar el siguiente paso no crees?

-otra vez con eso Misaki, ya te dije que aún es muy pronto

-claro que no! tenemos ya dos años de novios y aún no me has tocado!, es que a caso no te parezco atractivo? –pregunta con una expresión entristecida-

-no!, no es eso Misaki, es solo… perdón pero tengo que irme, hoy tengo turno –sale dejando a un castaño algo decepcionado, ya estaba harto de dar tantas excusas, quería decirle la verdad, que lo suyo no estaba funcionando ni que funcionaría, Misaki desde ese día ya no había sufrido ningún ataque y quizá ya no lo tendría, pero aún así no quería romperle su corazón así que solo escapaba como siempre, evadiendo la realidad que el mismo había creado…

...

Merece reviews?

Gracias por leer! n_n


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! n_n cómo están todos? bueno ahora tardé menos, pero igual sigo demorando con las contis TTnTT soy una lenta u_u... bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este tedioso y recontra lento en actualizar fic y en especial a los que me dejan sus comentarios *o* en especial a Saskia! muchas gracias por acompañarme siempre *w* te quiero un montón, cuídate!

Sin más les dejo el fic, disfrúten con el principio de la vida del último seme! y uke n_nU

...

**8 Rico, famoso y caprichoso**

Después de haber concluido los estudios en Sakura, Usami Akihiko se fue de Japón hacia Inglaterra por imposición de su padre, para estudiar leyes, en realidad él tenía muchas ganas de revelarse tal y como lo hizo su amigo Miyagi, pero sabía que para eso era demasiado pronto, el revelarse a esa edad solo le haría terminar como Miyagi y esa vida en la que tenía que trabajar mucho por poca paga no era para él, Akihiko estaba acostumbrado a una vida de lujos, le encantaba derrochar el dinero por todo y revelarse lo privaría de todo ello

Pero esa predeterminación no se iba ir de su mente ni un solo momento, solo necesitaba tiempo, el era muy bueno haciendo lo que le gustaba, que era escribir novelas, desde muy pequeño había descubierto ese don para crear fabulosas historias, y calculaba que al menos en 5 años se volvería popular y luego muy famoso, pero al parecer era mucho más bueno de lo que pensó, ya que llegar a obtener esa fama solo le tomó poco más de dos años, así que a sus escasos 20 años gozaba de popularidad y hasta había logrado acumular mucho dinero, con lo que decidió que ya era tiempo de revelarse y hacer lo que le venga en gana, pero eso tenía un objetivo en la mira, aparte de solo diversión y era encontrar a alguien especial para ser feliz, desde un principio ese era su mayor objetivo, encontrar a esa persona espacial a quien amar

Su búsqueda había empezado incluso mucho antes de salir de Sakura, había salido casi con media clase, sin contar a los de los demás; realmente no le daba importancia salir con mujeres u hombre, pero al parecer mejor le iban los hombres; probó muchas veces, él sentía casi de inmediato que esa no era la persona que buscaba, odiaba la soledad por lo que no permanecía sin pareja por mucho tiempo, cambiando de una en una por tanto tiempo ya le estaba siendo muy aburrido, pero no declinaría, aún era joven, tenía una vida por delante, e incluso había encontrado a alguien que parecía ser el correcto…

-se está tardando demasiado! Ahh… -bosteza- será mejor que se apresure, no pienso seguir aquí plantado… -dice para si mismo un peliplata fastidiado-bien ya es suficiente, me voy!

-heyyy… Akihiko! –llegaba corriendo un joven de ojos cafés oscuros y pelo marrón- ha, ha, ha –respiraba con dificultad- ya te ibas?

-claro que si baka, no pienso seguir esperándote! –se pone en marcha-

-pero si ya llegué!... waaa no aguantas nada… hey, me oyes! No te vayas! –lo sigue de cerca- pues lamento no estar a tu disposición todo el tiempo, señor escritor famoso, también tengo una vida sabes?... –viendo como el ojilila se sube a su deportivo rojo-

-cállate y sube de una buena vez! –abriendo la puerta del copiloto-

-fuhh –suspira- ok… -sube al auto y se coloca el cinturón de seguridad- supongo que te fue mal, no?

-pues claro, como crees que me va a ir si de repente le digo a mi padre que dejaré la universidad para dedicarme a ser escritor, eh? –dice muy furioso-

-bueno, pues ese es un punto, pero otro es que tus libros son una maravilla, son tan exitosos que te han llevado a la fama muy rápido, me cuesta decirlo pero eres mejor que mi padre…

-eso lo sé Keiichi –mofándose-

-pero que pedante eres!... –haciendo un puchero- y ahora que harás, regresarás a Japón?

-no lo creo al menos no por el momento, la vida es buena aquí, conseguí un departamento lujoso, tengo un buen prestigio y muchos admiradores, disfrutaré lo más que pueda ahora que no dependo más de mi padre

-ummh, suerte la tuya, pero bueno, se puede saber por qué me llamaste?, la verdad me sorprendió tu llamada, pensé que al primero que llamarías sería a ese noviecito tuyo, no me digas que te aburriste de él? –le pregunta sonriendo a lo que recibe una mirada cómplice del peliplata- en serio? Pero si parecía que él sería el indicado, estabas muy entusiasmado con él y más porque era japonés

-pues simplemente no me gusta lo meloso que se pone, además es malo en la cama ja, ja, ja

-y eso es lo principal no? él lo tomó bien?-

-claro que no, está flechado conmigo, como todos!

-no generalices que soy la excepción –sonriendo-

-uffh… bueno si tu lo dices, ahhh –suspira- el sexo contigo si era bueno

-deja de decir eso, a caso quieres causarme problemas con Haruhiko? –con una mirada seria-

-no exageres, ni que él estuviera aquí, además lo pasado pisado –sonríe provocativamente-

-sabes creí que lo nuestro no funcionaría y más cuando él estaba enterado de que éramos amigos con derechos, pero al parecer no le importó, eso sin duda me demostró que era él indicado… -dice con una expresión embelesada- de verdad espero que tú también encuentres al indicado –mirando de reojo a su amigo- porque indicada no lo creo porque me queda claro que estás mejor con los hombres…

-eso si –sonríe- y probando de todo un poco lo encontraré, aun tengo mucho tiempo para hallarlo, aunque mientras más pronto más tiempo tendré para amarlo

-y crees que te acepte con todo tu pasado y presente?

-si es el indicado lo hará así como tú –estacionan en el parqueo de la universidad- bien a hablar con el decano, vas conmigo o te quedas?

-prefiero esperarte, me cansan las conversaciones aburridas –reclinando el asiento hasta quedar semirecostado y con brazos como almohada-

Así el peliplata fue a solicitar su retiro de la carrera de leyes, a pesar de que el decano trató de convencerlo que era una mala decisión la que estaba tomando y más porque era el primero en su año, no desistió y sin más remedio el decano lamentado al perder un buen precepto aceptó la solicitud, una vez más el peliplata se estaba saliendo con la suya

-ya? Tan rápido, ni siquiera me dejaste tomar una siesta, ahhh –bostezaba-

-el único que me hace esperar eres tú –sube al auto y lo pone en marcha-

-y a dónde vamos? –posicionando el asiento-

-a dónde más, a celebrar que ya no estaré en esa odiosa institución-

-ja, ja, ja se ve que la odiabas, está bien, pero no me quedaré por mucho, tengo una cita con tu hermano a las 9, así que tienes 3 horas de compañía, aunque siendo tú después que me vaya no tardarás en encontrar a alguien

-y vaya que me conoces, ojalá pueda encontrar un reto

-reto? –pregunta intrigado- te refieres a alguien que no se enamore de ti a primera vista? Jump… -se ríe- pues la veo difícil

-tienes razón –sonríe altanamente-

-lo he dicho, eres un pedante, que no puedes ser un poquito modesto?

-la modestia no vale nada, así soy y así me quieren –a lo que Sumi niega con la cabeza-

-te parece este lugar? –estacionando su deportivo-

-cualquiera esta bien –baja del vehículo- ahora te quedan poco más de dos horas para disfrutar la compañía de tu amigo –se dirige al bar-

-como digas –siguiendo al pelimarrón hasta quedar en una mesa- ummh no hay muchos buenos prospectos…

-son a penas las 7 de la noche, más tarde encontrarás más –levanta la mano para que un mesero lo atienda-

-en qué les puedo servir señores? –pregunta sonriente un mesero muy joven al parecer de pelo y ojos castaños, se inclina y toma nota en su libreta-

-un Gordon's gin para mi y un –haciendo una seña a su acompañante llamando su atención que estaba puesta en alguien en particular-

-un… -entrando en cuenta- whisky en las rocas

-eso es todo… -mirando extrañado la reacción del escritor a lo que el mesero se va-

-qué fue eso? –con una expresión como de no creer-

-creo que ya encontré a alguien muy interesante –entrecerrando los ojos-

-eh!, en serio… no me digas que ese mesero te interesa, pero si parece ser un niño, ni idea como le permitieron el trabajar aquí

-es por eso que me llama más la atención –viendo de reojo al castaño que les dejaba las bebidas y se retiraba a atender otras mesas-

-hey! Akihiko, ya deja de verlo! –le retaba al escritor, ya estaban dos horas desde que habían llegado y el peliplata no dejaba de ver al mesero castaño cada vez que se daba la oportunidad-

-solo quiero que se sienta intimidado –bebiendo de su vaso sin desviar la vista-

-pues él no te presta la más mínima atención, está trabajando y al parecer solo eso es su prioridad! –se enfada- ya es hora de retirarme, te dejo con tu mesero!

-ok! Atiende bien a mi hermano! –le grita a su amigo antes de que salga del lugar, y este le devuelve una mirada de enfado- será divertido jugar con ese niño… -viéndolo más atentamente- me pregunto cuántos años tendrá, parece de 15 o 16… jump –ríe- no importa me las arreglaré para hablar con él –termina su bebida y se incorpora determinado a entablar una plática con el castaño-

-hola guapo –un joven rubio atractivo interrumpe al escritor- sabes? Eres muy sexy, te gustaría pasar una noche de placer conmigo? –pregunta seductoramente-

-viendo lascivamente al rubio- claro, por qué no? –ni siquiera hizo esfuerzo alguno para conseguir un juguete de paso y no iba a desperdiciar esa oportunidad- bueno no creo que ese mesero deje de trabajar aquí –piensa mientras se dirige con el rubio hacia su deportivo para salir de ese lugar para divertirse como suele hacerlo-

…

-mhh –se empieza a despertar un rubio- ahhh… -bosteza- te ibas air sin avisar siquiera? –dirigiéndose al peliplata con el que había compartido una noche llena de placer para su gusto-

-pues claro que no me ves?... –tomando su abrigo- no lo malentiendas el sexo estuvo bien, pero hasta ahí con una vez ya tuve suficiente contigo, así que nos vemos!-

-espera! En serio no te gustaría tener nada conmigo, ayer parecías disfrutarlo

-y qué querías, que lo hiciera de mala gana –dice en sarcasmo mientras intenta marcharse nuevamente-

-a ti te interesa el mesero del bar no es cierto? –pregunta deteniendo el paso del escritor-

-y por qué piensas eso? –dice tratando de disimular su interés-

-no te hagas el tonto, ayer vi perfectamente como lo mirabas y hasta quisiste acercarte a él, fue ahí cuando intervine

-si lo sabías por qué interviniste entonces? –frunciendo el ceño-

-es chico no te hará el mínimo caso, -dice desviando la pregunta- en serio quieres perder tu tiempo con él?

-ja, -se burla- parece que hablas con experiencia, es que a caso él te rechazó? –mirándolo burlonamente-

-se puede decir que quería estrenarlo, pero por más que insistí no logré nada, a ese niño solo le importa trabajar

-mmhh… así que solo le importa ganar dinero –sonríe pícaramente-

-no, trabajar dije!, ni creas que no intenté pagarle por ser el primero en tomarlo, le ofrecí una suma considerable y el no aceptó, realmente solo le importa trabajar

-ah, entonces no aceptaría ningún dinero que no sea proveniente de su trabajo, pues eso habla muy bien de él, y qué más sabes de él?

-a poco crees que me sacarás información así de gratis? –viendo como el peliplata se pone serio- te cuento si a cambio me das otra noche de placer y no tienes que volverme a ver otro día, puede ser ahora mismo, porque es ahora que tengo ganas, qué dices? –pregunta relamiéndose los labios-

-ok, espero no te arrepientas después de que no puedas caminar, porque no pienso ser amable contigo –el rubio asiente con una sonrisa de satisfacción y una mirada de placer imaginando lo que le esperaba- bien –tira su abrigo a un lado sacándose la corbata- pero antes me contarás todo lo que sabes, prometo no escapar –empieza a desabotonarse-

-está bien, pues… -apoyando su mentón en su puño a manera de pensar- el chico tiene 15 años, se llama Kamijou Hiroki, es japonés supongo que de eso ya te diste cuenta no? –el otro asiente lentamente como restándole importancia- estudia el penúltimo año de una secundaria pública, está aquí con su madre y a parte de ella no tiene a nadie, no sé donde vive o por qué está tan lejos de Japón, prácticamente eso es todo lo que le pude sacar en muchos intentos de conversación que tuve con él, ah y también que no tiene pareja, pero realmente debe tener muchos problemas económicos como para trabajar en semejante lugar y a esa edad, supongo que eligió un bar para poder seguir estudiando por las mañanas, eso creo además que el dueño del bar es muy amable con él –el peliplata levanta una ceja como si sospechara algo- no pienses de más, no tiene nada con el viejo, es solo que debe tenerle mucha estima por lo trabajador que es

-bueno no es mucha la información, pero al menos vale de algo… -se acerca al rubio de manera seductora- bien aquí está tu recompensa… -empezando a besar los labios de otro, dando rienda suelta a la lujuria que estaba en un alto nivel en esos momentos y al parecer tardaría en complacerse-

…

-así como te dije amor, no sé qué le pasa por la cabeza a tu hermano –se quejaba Sumi recostado sobre el pecho desnudo de su novio, después de haber tenido una noche llena de pasión-

-es solo que es un obsesionado, mi padre casi lo mata, pero se alivió porque le dije que yo me haría cargo de todo lo que concierne a la compañía

-sabía que asumirías tu responsabilidad, eso es lo que más amo de ti –besando sus labios-

-entonces mi hermanito está interesado en un niño? –acariciando los cabellos de su amado-

-si, la verdad en estos momentos lo debe estar ya probando, sábes como es de insistente, pero solo espero que siente cabeza algún día y no me importarí si fuera con ese niño, pero realmente estoy cansado de ayudarle a atrapar a sus conquistas, me alegra haberme podido librar ayer, pero si sigue con su afán de buscar al indicado terminará con mi vida…

-quisiera decirte que ya no le hagas el menor caso y que no lo ayudes porque me muero de celos cada vez que estás cerca de él y más sabiendo que alguna vez salieron, pero no sería muy maduro de mi parte y demostraría un poco de falta de confianza…

-pero si ya me lo estás diciendo! –hace un puchero-

-Ja, ja, lo siento creo que no lo puedo evitar, pero sobre lo último, si confío en ti mi amor, por eso no dejes solo a Akihiko en sus locuras, porque tú eres la única cordura que le queda, hasta que encuentre su sentido de vivir claro

-me estás dando permiso para que ayude a tu hermano a encontrar pareja o me estás dando la tarea?

-un poco de los dos –le sonríe- solo no sé si él encuentre a la persona indicada, pero si lo ayudas creo que estará mejor

-está bien… -dice serio, para luego cambiar su semblante mostrando una encantadora sonrisa- gracias por amarme y confiar en mi –dando se un beso intenso lleno de amor-

…

Después de haber saldado su deuda el escritor salió con un plan para ganarse a su nuevo objetivo, ya que mientras más pronto mejor

-bueno a empezar! –entró al bar el cual estaba casi si ningún alma, pero estaba quien le interesaba, lo veía tan inmerso en su limpiando mesas que no hizo ningún movimiento cuando se acercó lentamente al bar- disculpe, quisiera hablar con el dueño –le pide al barman, el cual se dirige hasta la oficina del dueño para llamarlo; parte del plan del peliplata era primero tratar de ganarse la confianza de Hiroki, ya sabía que un ataque directo no daría resultado-

-es el señor –el barman le indica a su jefe quien lo estaba llamando-

-buenas tardes en qué puedo ayudarlo?

-es usted el dueño del bar? –el otro asiente- puedo hablarle en privado?

-esta bien, sígame por favor –lo conduce a su oficina- bien qué es lo que quiere decirme –ofreciendo al escritor asiento y sentándose él también-

-verá no soy muy partidario de usar esto a mi favor pero… la verdad soy un escritor reconocido, casi una celebridad y me gustaría que por hoy me uno de sus meseros me bridara atención personalizada, es decir que solo me sirva a mi y me sea de compañía

-entiendo su posición, pero no sería justo que un mesero solo lo atienda a usted, de verdad le agradezco su preferencia por el bar pero

-por el dinero no se preocupe que tanto a el que me atienda como a usted los pienso recompensar, en sí será más una ganancia que una pérdida, -mira como el dueño lo ve de reojo-

-bueno si es solo por hoy no creo que haya mucho problema –doblegándose-

-perfecto, dígame quien de todos su meseros cree que necesite de una buena propina?

-ah, eso sin duda sería Hiroki, el tiene muchos problemas con el dinero y una buena propina no le caería nada mal

-esta bien –se levanta de su silla- entonces mándemelo iré a encontrar un buen lugar-

-de acuerdo señor, será en seguida

-asiente con la cabeza y sale del lugar a buscar un buen lugar donde no sería interrumpido, se sienta y en seguida ve como el dueño habla con el castaño- excelente, todo salió como lo planee, fue mucho más fácil de lo que pensé –piensa mientras ve como el menor se acerca hasta su mesa-

-buenas tardes –se inclina a manera de respeto- se me ha pedido que atienda su mesa de manera particular y lo haré con todo placer, dígame quiere tomar algo?

-si por favor, quisiera la mejor champagne del bar y un par de copas

-de acuerdo, enseguida regreso –se marcha-

-bueno, continúa el plan A –ve como el castaño regresa y coloca en la mesa lo pedido para luego servirle en la copa- por favor sirve esta también –refiriéndose al otro vaso, el mesero lo hace inmediatamente-

-desea algo más señor

-si, que te sientes conmigo –el otro lo mira extrañado-

-lo siento pero estoy traba… -el mayor lo interrumpe-

-el trato especial también abarca el que me hagas compañía, así siéntate por favor –el menor confundido busca con la mirada al dueño y cuando lo encuentra este le asiente, por lo que el menor se sienta- sírvete por favor alcanzándole la copa extra- bien Plan B da inicio, tratar de embriagarlo –piensa mientras sonríe-

-ah, lo siento pero soy menor de edad y no puedo beber, además estoy en horas de trabajo –se excusa-

-vamos no seas aguafiestas! –le sonríe encantadoramente-

-perdóneme pero debo negarme –responde firme-

-fuffh –suspira- bueno el plan B no funcionó, sigamos con el plan A, hacer que me cuente de su vida –piensa sin cambiar su expresión- esta bien, creo que no te convenceré-

-si quiere que lo acompañen bebiendo puedo pedirle al dueño que me reemplace con alguien que si pueda hacerlo

-no esta bien –haciendo señas para que no se levante– no puedo creer que este niño no haya caído con mi sonrisa, compruebo que todo lo que me dijo ese sujeto es cierto, esta bien, iré despacio- bien solo me harás compañía, me dices cual es tu nombre?

-no creo que le interese señor

-solo respóndeme y el que me interese o no estará en mi

-mi nombre es Kamijou Hiroki

-y bien Hiroki, cómo terminarte trabajando aquí?, lo pregunto porque eres menor de edad

-ahh… -se sorprende por esa pregunta- de que habla señor, yo tengo 18 años –esquivando la mirada del escritor-

-vamos no me mientas, que a leguas se nota que no tienes la minoría de edad para trabajar y menos en un lugar como este -además hace poco dijo que no podía beber por que es menor de edad, si que se puso nervioso -piensa con una sonrisa burlona

-no yo… -viendo la mirada acusatoria del otro- si, soy menor de edad… tengo 15 años

-ves que no es algo tan malo el decirlo, pero por qué estas trabajando desde tan joven, que a caso no tienes a tus padres?

-yo, preferiría no hablar de eso –frunce el ceño cabizbajo-

-este chico es más duro de lo que imaginé –piensa fastidiado- y por qué no?, solo cuéntame, créeme que te comprenderé y hasta te puedo echar una mano

-eh? –levanta la mirada entre extrañado y sorprendido- bueno… mi padre murió hace tiempo, yo vivo solo con mi madre

-ahh y ella trabaja?, -el otro niega con la cabeza- y por qué están tan lejos de su país natal, porque a leguas se nota que eres Japonés al igual que yo

-es que mi madre está muy enferma y aquí la medicina está muy avanzada… la verdad es que hace un año inscribí a mi madre a un programa de salud en el que podía tratar su enfermedad casi de forma gratuita, pero tenía que estar aquí en Londres, yo no podía dejarla sola por eso vine con ella, sus gastos no son muchos ya que el hospital lo cubre casi todo

-que raro que un hospital se brinde a tratar una enfermedad de forma gratuita

-lo que sucede es que ella está en una fase experimental, por lo que debe quedarse todo el tiempo ahí mientras la tratan

-ah, ya veo

-mis gasto son otra cosa, para poder mantenerme es que trabajo y en parte por conveniencia por los horarios trabajo aquí, ya que por las mañanas estudio en una secundaria pública

-mhh, me alegra que no dejes tus estudios, veo que eres un buen hijo, y dime no te gustaría ganar más dinero? –pregunta llamando la atención del menor que estaba cabizbajo de lo triste que se ponía a recordar su situación-

-y cómo?

-pues trabajando para mi, dime te interesa? –sonríe al sentirse seca de su victoria-

-trabajando para usted? –se extraña-

-si, verás acabo de mudarme a un buen lugar y necesito a alguien que cuide del lugar, que lo mantenga en buen estado y además que me atienda, podrías quedarte a vivir ahí, dijiste que tu mamá está en el hospital así que no veo que sea un problema, además sería un gasto menos para ti

-ah… -sonríe- le estoy muy agradecido por ofrecimiento, pero el dueño del bar se ha portado muy bien conmigo y no quisiera ser un malagradecido dejando botado el trabajo que con tanto pesar he adquirido, además de que me gusta trabajar aquí

-entiendo… -dice calmado haciendo hasta lo imposible por controlar la furia que sentía al ser rechazado- no puedo creer que este niño se dé el lujo de rechazarme dos veces, primero con la copa de champagne!, pero no pienso rogarle, como te diste el lujo de rechazarme dos veces pasaré al plan C –piensa mientras bebe de su copa hasta terminarla sin quitar la vista del menor- es agradable que seas tan leal con el dueño, pero ten cuidado que si descubren que  
eres menor de edad te pueden despedir y dependiendo de quien lo haga hasta te pueden deportar, dijiste que estás aquí más de un año verdad? –el otro asiente lentamente- el permiso que un extranjero tiene de quedarse en otro país es solo de tres meses, es por eso que si te descubren estarías en serios problemas

-descuide sé cuidarme de eso y mientras el dueño me acoja esteré muy bien –le sonríe confiado-

-jump –ríe- eres un muchachito muy valiente… bueno, -se levanta del asiento- me agradó mucho tu compañía, pero es hora de marcharme, regresaré otro día y espero tener también una noche agradable como esta, ten –ofreciéndole una buen propina-

-ah! Pero esto es mucho señor, yo no puedo aceptarlo

-vaya que eres muy orgullosos mocoso! –cavila- es tu propina, me hiciste buena compañía te lo mereces y no lo aceptaré de regreso

-… -sonríe alegre- está bien, muchas gracias señor

-de nada y puedes llamar me Akihiko, ese es mi nombre –tiene una sonrisa encantadora- piensa mientras le sonríe-

-está bien, muchas gracias Akihiko sama, le deseo buena noche –despide al peliplata con una reverencia-

-ya verás niño –dice muy bajito mientras se alejaba del bar para subir a su deportivo- vendrás a mi suplicando trabajo –sonríe de una manera cruel-


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos! cómo han estado?... pues ya he vuelto despues de más de un mes n_nU soy un verdadero desastre no?... en verdad lamento haberme tardado tanto, creo que me dió muy fuerte la flojeritis, el resfrío... (no se supone que había llegado el calor?!, La Paz siempre tan impredecible u_u) y los estudios que cada vez están más fuertes TTnTT  
Espero me puedan perdonar, sin más les dejo la conti, disfrútenla!

...

**9 Un oferta difícil de rechazar**

Había pasado casi una semana desde que ese joven castaño había impresionado la vista del escritor, por lo que a este ya se le había hecho un hábito visitar constantemente ese bar, donde el ojimiel trabajaba, volviéndose un cliente diario, aunque muchas veces trató de invitar a cenar al menor, este se negó en todas las ocasiones, exasperando por demasía al escritor prepotente que muchas veces, según él, le había dado la oportunidad de redimirse de los rechazos y como ya no estaba dispuesto a esperar y seguir siendo paciente, decidió poner en marcha lo que había planeado…

-y bien?... -hablando por teléfono- algún avance con ese niño? –pregunta keichi a su amigo-

-casi ninguno, solo se limita a atenderme bien, como lo demanda su trabajo –menciona algo hastiado-

-en serio estás muy obsesionado con ese muchacho!, -se da cuenta de la actitud que tenía el peliplata en ese momento- déjalo!, estoy seguro de que no quiere ser tu juguete! –dice sarcásticamente-

-ni lo digas, mientras más me rechaza, más ganas de tenerlo tengo, además de ganas por hacerlo pagar por todos sus desplantes –con una sonrisa maligna-

-eres muy obstinado Akihiko, pues dudo mucho que de brazo a torcer sabes?...

-descuida que tengo un excelente plan que no fallará, estoy seguro que después de esto lo tendré en mis manos! –aprieta su puño y lo acera a su rostro-

-otro?... solo alardeas, si hubieras tenido un buen plan ya lo hubieses empleado hace muuuucho…

-no lo hice porque necesitaba ganarme un poco más su confianza, solo por eso no lo hice, de hecho tengo a alguien que cooperará en mi plan

-pues bien de que se trata tu grandioso plan? –pregunta muy irónico-

-esperaba que me lo preguntaras ya que necesito de tu ayuda para hacerlo un hecho, te lo platicaré en la cafetería frente a tu departamento como en una hora, no te atrases! –dice de manera demandante y sin esperar la respuesta cuelga-

-espera!... arghh –enfadado- demonios siempre hace lo que le place!, mhh, pobre muchacho, lo que le espera si todo le resulta como quiere… -lo piensa un poco- pero que digo, si se tomó la molestia de idear un plan de seguro le resultará a su favor… fuffh –suspira- bueno será mejor que me aliste porque si me retraso luego no hay quien lo aguante…

Pasado el tiempo necesario Sumi salió de su departamento y para su sorpresa Akihiko ya estaba en el lugar con una expresión que daba miedo pero muy sumido en sus pensamientos, inmediatamente en cuanto lo divisó lo invitó a sentarse, parecía no estar enfadado por hacerlo esperar, pero no era su culpa porque ni siquiera había pasado 50 minutos, así que no tenía por qué estarlo; luego pidieron algo para tomar, Sumi no mencionaba nada, solo esperaba a que Akihiko empezara a hablar, pero esperó a que terminaran lo pedido para contarle cada detalle de su plan, un plan que no le agradaba en lo absoluto ya que prácticamente todo el trabajo sucio lo haría él, pero no podía negarse, Akihiko era su amigo y lo apoyaría en las buenas y malas; así quedaron actuar ese mismo día y la cuenta regresiva empezó…

-bien Hiroki abre por favor, es hora de empezar –decía animado el dueño del bar-

-si sr. Morita en seguida! –se dirige rápidamente a abrir la puerta de ingreso- ahh! Akihiko sama, -se sorprende al ver al cliente regular del bar ya parado frente a la puerta- bienvenido –se inclina respetuosamente, dándole espacio para que se adentre-

-hola Hiroki cómo has estado? –le sonríe amablemente sin quitarle la vista de encima, le encantaba verlo con su traje de mesero-

-muy bien, gracias por preguntar Akihiko sama… desea pedir lo de siempre?

-por supuesto –el menor hace una reverencia y se retira a traerle la bebida, en mientras el escritor llama a uno del los meseros haciendo una seña, haciendo que el otro se dirigiera al peliplata a prisa- estas listo?

-si señor!

-sabes lo que tienes que hacer, verdad?

-completamente, lo hare con todo placer –dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción-

-muy bien, toma –entregándole un fajo de billetes- espero que esta cantidad también te mantenga callado-

-claro que si, no se preocupe! –dice animado al ver la cantidad de dinero que ya tenía en sus manos-

-vete, ya está de vuelta –el mesero se va de inmediato-

-aquí tiene lo que pidió Akihiko sama –coloca la bebida en la mesa y se dispone a retirarse-

-espera!, no me harás compañía tampoco hoy? –le sonríe pícaramente-

-ah… lo siento Akihiko sama, pero ya lo sabe tengo mucho que hacer

-pero sabes muy bien que podría hablar con tu jefe y… -es interrumpido por el menor-

-no por favor, no quisiera causarles molestias a todos, si no ayudo los demás tendrán que hacer también mis deberes, por eso…

-esta bien, esta bien… me gusta que seas tan responsable, quise tentarte pero fracasé nuevamente –sonríe- pero atenderás mi mesa, verdad?

-claro que si, con permiso! –da media vuelta para retirarse-

-ja, -se mofa- no deja de sorprenderme tu valentía, bien empecemos –pensaba mientras veía como su amigo ya había llegado, realmente estaba muy elegante, lo divisó y se dirigió a su mesa-

-ya estoy aquí –se sienta pesadamente en el asiento-

-hola Keiichi!, -lo saluda con una gran sonrisa- vamos quita esa cara, no es como si tuvieras que matar a alguien o si?

-pues para mi es lo mismo, ya que en tus manos es como si muriera

-ja, ja, ja muy gracioso! –levanta la mano para que lo atiendan, a lo que Hiroki ve y va de inmediato- Hiroki trae a mi amigo un martini rojo –dice demandante como siempre-

- por supuesto, en seguida lo traigo –hace su habitual reverencia y sale a traer su pedido-

-tan rápido! –protesta Sumi, viendo con compasión al muchacho que se alejaba-

-mientras más pronto mejor, no? –sonríe pícaramente, luego voltea hacia su otro cómplice y le asiente- supongo que ya sabes lo que…

-si lo sé! –responde interrumpiendo al escritor-

-muy bien, ahí viene –le sonríe a su amigo- hora de actuar…

Hiroki se acercó con la bebida destinada al acompañante de Usami, de pronto ya no supo que paso, todo había ocurrido tan violentamente que no cabía en lo sucedido, estaba caminando tan atento en llegar pronto a la mesa que a penas sintió como alguien le había puesto una tranquilla con la cual tropezó, derramando toda la bebida encima de Sumi, quien inmediatamente se levantó gritando de la impresión

-ahhh! –grita Sumi al sentir la humedad de la bebida- demonios!, que te pasa imbécil!, mira me ensuciaste todo! –grita armando un escándalo, mientras se sacudía como podía-

-lo…lo siento, de verdad, no sé como…

-eres un completo inepto, dime ahora que piensas hacer al respecto, eh?! –dice amenazadoramente-

-yo, en verdad lo siento –temblando- no fue mi intención, por favor discúlpeme –hincándose en el piso-

-ya Keichi, cálmate, no es para tanto –el escritor trata de calmarlo fallidamente-

-no me pidas eso Akihiko, que está muy difícil –lo mira con enfado- y tú –levanta al menor de suelo por el brazo, con rudeza- te vas a arrepentir por haberme hecho esto! –apretando con mayor fuerza el brazo del castaño, el cual gime de dolor-

-qué es lo que está sucediendo? –se acerca el dueño del bar preocupado-

-sucede que su empleaducho incompetente me derramó toda la bebida que pedí encima!

-Hiroki… -mirando como el menor se encontraba al borde del llanto, por ser el causante de tal alboroto- lo lamento mucho señor, por favor le ruego que se calme, la casa se encargará de compensarle en todo-

-ja, -se mofa- y cree que con solo eso me conformaré?!, pues se equivoca!, lo que quiero es que despida a este imbécil de inmediato! –lo mencionado sorprende a la mayoría de los que presenciaban el escándalo-

-ah… lo siento señor, pero eso no se lo puedo conceder –dice el dueño apenado-

-jump, -ríe- entonces –suelta empujando a Hiroki hacia donde estaba el dueño, es cual lo recibe en sus brazos- será mejor que se prepare para la demanda, porque no solo mencionaré este incidente, si no que usted pone a menores de edad a trabajar aquí! –mirándolos prepotente- a caso quiere eso?

-el dueño mira con seguro a Sumi y hace a un lado a Hiroki para encararlo –aún así es mi decisión no despedirlo… -eso era inesperado, el escritor estaba casi seguro que el dueño lo despediría, pero ahora su plan se había echado a perder-

-jump, no puedo creer que dejes que el jefe se sacrifique por un gusano como tú! –dice en voz baja el mismo que había sido el causante de que Hiroki se tropezara- si que eres una molestia –Hiroki estaba asustado por su futuro, pero su compañero tenía razón, no podía perjudicar de esa manera a su jefe, pero Mirita estaba decidido a defenderlo, no le quedaba de otra, sabía lo que tenía que hacer-

-tienes razón… -se incorpora firme y seca sus lágrimas- no puedo dejarlo así… -se acerca hacia su jefe y el afectado, sacando una sonrisa de satisfacción a su compañero- yo, lo siento Morita san, pero… renuncio… -dejando sorprendidos al afectado, a su jefe y sobretodo al escritor-

-pero qué?... no Hiroki, tu necesitas el trabajo! –intentando convencer al menor-

-lo sé pero será peor si sigo aquí, no era mi intención causarle problemas, lo siento –se inclina ante su jefe, luego se dirige a Sumi- por favor no demande al bar, ya renuncié y no pienso cambiar mi parecer, se lo suplico, no levante la denuncia –se arrodilla-

-esta bien, no levantaré la denuncia, siempre y cuando no te vuelva a ver en este lugar –dice sin cambiar su dura expresión- demonios Akihiko, no sabes cuanto te odio por obligarme a hacer esto! –pensaba mientras se sentía de lo más culpable-

-muchas gracias… -voltea de nuevo a su jefe- Gracias por todo Morita san y perdón por las molestias causadas… -dicho lo último no pudo evitar que las lágrimas contenidas se le desbordaran y sin más sale corriendo del bar-

-espera Hiroki! –el escritor sale tras el castaño-

-supongo que era lo mejor para el bar, no es bueno contar con empleados ineptos, arruinan el prestigio! –se vuelve a sentar- bien que no piensan atenderme-

-en seguida! –dice un mesero que temeroso lo atiende de inmediato-

-mas te vale que esto te haya funcionado Akihiko, por que si no te mato! –pensaba mientras hacía su pedido-

… En otro lugar…

-ha, ha –respiraba agitado por haber corrido y además por que estaba sollozando- y ahora que se supone que voy a hacer?... dónde conseguiré un nuevo trabajo?!..ah… nadie contrataría a un menor de edad… tanto que me costó encontrar empleo con Morita san –decía inconsolable tratando de secar sus lágrimas-

-pues mi oferta sigue en pie! –el escritor lo había seguido muy de cerca y había escuchado todo el pesar del menor-

-ah!... –se sorprende al escuchar esa voz- Akihiko sama… -menciona, aún intentándose secar sus lágrimas-

-qué me dices, trabajarás para mí? –dice con una sonrisa triunfante-

-yo no lo sé, es que… -decía cabizbajo-

-eh?! –era insólito lo que estaba escuchando y en su rostro el enfado se estaba marcando- es increíble incluso pensé que este mocoso me suplicaría que le diera trabajo, pero aún en estas circunstancias osa rechazar mi oferta, pero no me ganarás!, debo tranquilizarme, si le grito con más razón declinará… -pensaba calmándose y relajando su rostro- Hiroki por donde lo vea no creo que tengas mejor oferta que la que te estoy brindando, eres menor de edad, recuerdas?, además no creo que encuentres un empleo con el cual aún puedas darte tiempo para seguir estudiando, así que deja tu orgullo de lado y acepta mi ayuda, sé que no es la forma en la que querías obtener un trabajo, pero no creo que puedas conseguir algo mejor… -decía lo más calmado que pudo, ya a punto de cumplir su largo cometido, no lo iba echar a perder por perder los estribos-

-tiene razón Akihiko sama, -se seca las lágrimas restantes- muchas gracias por toda su ayuda, -tomando una de las manos del escritor con ambas manos- yo en verdad no tengo como agradecerle, le prometo que seré el mejor en mi trabajo, haré todo lo que me pida y no voy a defraudarle en absoluto

-así me gusta, verte sumiso y a mi merced –sonríe- solo espero que estés preparado para lo que viene… -pensaba mientras le brindaba un cálido abrazo al castaño- me alegra que estés con esos ánimos desde ya, solo espero que todo lo que dijiste sea en serio –deshace el abrazo para mirarlo directamente-

-si lo es, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas! –dice muy decidido-

-ok –acaricia la cabellera del castaño despeinándolo- entonces será mejor que vayas al lugar donde te hospedabas y recojas todas tus cosas

-eh? –mirando al escritor un poco confundido-

-no me digas que lo olvidaste, te dije que en cuanto aceptaras trabajar para mi lo mejor era que vivas conmigo para mejor comodidad de los dos

-ah!, -recuerda la conversación de hace tiempo- es cierto, lo siento se me pasó por alto, está bien Akihiko sama iré en seguida, me puede dar la dirección de su casa?, para luego darle alcance

-bueno entonces mejor yo te llevo a tu "casa" –dice con molestia porque ya le había dicho que su casa era un lugar nada acorde con lo que el frecuentaba- te apresuras en recoger tus cosas, que no creo que sean muchas y te llevo de una vez a mi casa –dice de forma prepotente dirigiéndose a su deportivo-

-pe… pero yo no quisiera causarle molestias –trata de detener el peliplata-

-me causarás más molestias si me discutes, además prometiste obedecerme en todo, así que apresúrate y sube!, mientras más rápido lleguemos mejor –el castaño ya no puso objeción, solo obedeció y subió al vehículo, el que al instante se puso en marcha. Llegaron en poco tiempo y como el escritor lo había dicho, Hiroki no se tardó más de 15 minutos en recoger todas sus cosas, es más se tardó más despidiéndose y agradeciéndose de la dueña del lugar. Después de un recorrido de media hora llegaron a una gran propiedad, tenía un enorme jardín y en el centro se veía una lujosa construcción, todo eso el menor lo veía muy sorprendido- es un buen lugar no te parece?

-en verdad vive aquí Akihiko sama? –no terminando de admirar el lugar-

-si, a penas hace poco terminé de traer las últimas cosas, planeo vivir aquí por mucho tiempo, por lo menos diez años

-o toda la vida!... si planea casarse sería un lindo hogar para una familia –dice sonriente-

-la verdad no estoy seguro de querer una familia, pues verás, a mi me justa una vida libertina y sin preocupaciones, aunque claro tampoco soy un irresponsable –dice estacionando el auto en la entrada de la lujosa residencia- y siempre consigo lo que quiero –miraba de manera lujuriosa al castaño que sigue se encontraba distraído admirando el lugar- y por eso sé que una familia no es lo mío! –sale del vehículo-

- eso piensa ahora, -saliendo también del auto- pero ya verá que con el tiempo querrá formar su propia familia –sonríe cerrando sus ojos imaginando algún día también formar una familia-

-suficiente, no menciones más sobre ese tema, ya veremos que sucede en un futuro… -saca la llave para abrir la puerta y ambos entran-

-woow es impresionante –decía un castaño boquiabierto- todo está al estilo japonés!

-si, ya que no puedo estar allá por el momento, decidí traer todo lo de allá! –dice orgulloso, y no era para menos, absolutamente todas los espacios del lugar estaban en su entero al estilo japonés tradicionalista con un toque moderno; el piso de madera, puertas corredizas, muebles bien tallados, un tatami en medio del comedor con sus respectivos almohadones y un enorme living con hermosos sillones- así me siento más en casa y no me invade la nostalgia… -dirige su vista al castaño- te gusta?

-si, todo es tan hermoso, -ve como si todo estuviera lleno de brillitos- iluminado y un poco –y de repente los brillitos desaparecen- desordenado, definitivamente muy hogareño ja, ja

-ese es, se puede decir, el motivo mayor por el que estás aquí, te dije que quería que mantuvieras este lugar en orden, como lo notas soy muy malo en eso y una semana si nadie que haga la limpieza… supongo que tenía que quedar así! –refiriéndose al desorden de su hogar-

-ah… si… -dice incrédulo con un tic en el ojo- más bien parece el desorden acumulado de un mes y no solo de una semana, bueno será mejor que deje de quejarme mentalmente y empiece de una vez a limpiar- entonces creo que empezaré ahora

-bien pero primero te mostraré tu habitación, sígueme! –camina por el enorme pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta- es aquí –abre la puerta-

-vaya, es enorme!, es tres no, cuatro veces más grande de donde vivía

-como sea… desempaca traeré tu uniforme, como todo sirviente debes llevar uno… -sale del lugar dejando al castaño para que acomode sus cosas-

-uniforme?...

-con esto se verá mejor –sonríe sujetando la prenda- Sumi nunca quiso usarlo, pero Hiroki no tiene opción –con la prenda en mano llega hasta donde el menor que ya había sacado todo- ten! –le tira las ropas que ágilmente son sostenidas por el castaño- es una casa estilo japonés por lo que…

-un kimono?... –interrumpe el hablar del escritor mirando extrañado la prenda-

-así es, me gustan los kimonos, yo no puedo usarlos porque casi siempre estoy fuera pero será reconfortante verte a ti con uno… -Hiroki se queda en silencio- no te gusta? –pregunta serio-

-ah?!... –deja de volar en su imaginación en la que intentaba verse a si mismo usando eso- no es eso, es que, es un poco raro y que estamos en Inglaterra, pero no importa, usaré lo que me diga Akihiko sama

-muy bien –sonríe y despeina los cabellos del castaño, ya se le había hecho un hábito- cámbiate rápido, limpias todo y si te alcanza el tiempo cocina algo, yo tomaré un baño, otro día te enseñaré como me lo tienes que preparar, ahora solo ordena todo –dice sin oportunidad de dejar hablar al menor, siempre era así, solo ordenaba y no oía nada más- un baño relajante, un pequeño descanso y luego… ja, ja a divertirse… -piensa muy animado entrando al su baño al estilo Zen, era el único lugar de la casa que mantenía ordenado. Llenó la bañera que estaba empotrada al piso y le hecho de un frasco elegante una exquisita fragancia- mhh, que relajante –entrando entero a la bañera- ahh… espero que Hiroki pueda terminar rápido de ordenar todo, si no logra hacer la cena entenderé y… –sonríe pícaramente, de pronto el sonido de su celular lo interrumpe- argh! –con molestia va a contestar el aparato metiéndose de nuevo a la tina- Keichi, qué quieres?!

-vaya! Que humor!, primero saluda no?... –se ríe- no me digas que no se te hizo y el pajarito voló? –dice irónico-

-al contrario, está aquí, te dije que ese plan era infalible –dice orgulloso-

-no alardees porque solo tuviste suerte, estaba a punto de fracasar, pero tal parece que la suerte no te deja… -suspira- Akihiko sabes?, no creo que sea buena idea, él es a penas un niño, déjalo quieres?

-qué? No me digas que ahora el remordimiento te carcome? –se burla- ja, ja, ja

-no te rías… si!, si me siento muy mal por haberte ayudado, por eso…

-ni lo pienses!, me costó mucho llegar a esto y no estoy dispuesto a dar marcha atrás!

-pero Akihiko!... sabes muy bien que él no es la persona que buscaas, sé que lo sabes!, solo estás encaprichado con él... por qué simplemente no lo dejas en paz, bien que trabaje para ti y…

-y nada, basta Sumi, me estás hartando, si de veras no quieres perjudicarlo más no hagas que me enfade ya que si lo hago no tendré ningún recato con él!... –le grita- yo sé lo que hago Keichi, ahora deja de fastidiar! –cuelga- fufhh –suspira- jump, mientras más me prohíben más lo quiero… ya me di cuenta que él no es esa persona a la que busco, pero si que se acerca y mucho, solo por eso vale la pena intentarlo… -después de meditar muchas cosas y de pensar en como atacar, el escritor sale del cuarto de baño con a penas un toalla, y se sorprende al ver todo impecable, el desastre había desaparecido mágicamente, o es que se había tardado tanto en darse un baño?- vaya ese niño si que es muy hábil, fue bueno traerlo –se dirige a la cocina- Hiroki? –viendo como el castaño se encontraba haciendo la cena-

-Ah! –se voltea bruscamente, estaba tan concentrado en cocinar que ese llamado lo asustó- akihiko sama… -de pronto se sonroja al máximo al ver a escritor casi desnudo- lo… lo siento, empecé a hacer la cena hace poco

-descuida, no vine por eso… fiuuuu –silva viendo la estancia- si que eres rápido aseando –le sonríe- jump, está rojo como un tomate, tanto le afectó el verme así?... además ese kimono si que le sienta muy bien, me hubiese gustado que fuera más corto- piensa sin apartar su mirada del menor-

-si, quise terminar rápido y tener la cena lo antes posible, pero aún me falta, no quise subir al primer piso sin su permiso –se voltea rápidamente atendiendo la comida, sabía que estaba como tomate y rogaba para que Akihiko se fuera, pero eso no sucedía-

-Hiroki deja eso un momento y sígueme! –da la vuelta y sale de la cocina-

-eh?... eh!, si!... –apaga la lumbre y sale casi corriendo tras el escritor ya que caminaba muy rápido- disculpe pero, qué es lo que…

-sube, date prisa! –termina de subir las escaleras, camina un poco más y llega a su habitación y ve sonriente como su fiel sirviente lo había alcanzado-

-ohh, esta es su habitación –caminando hacia el centro- es muy hermosa, quiere que la limpie?

-no!, aún… -cerrando la puerta con llave- necesito aclararte algunas cosas Hiroki

-si Akihiko sama

-quiero que entiendas que el trabajar para mi incluye todos los servicios –acercándose al menor- sabes a lo que me refiero?

-no, no entiendo –extrañado por las palabras del escritor y por su mirada que se había tornado rara, por instinto empieza a retroceder-

-por supuesto que lo sabes! –logra darle alcance y lo toma por el mentón, viendo su mirada asustada la que decía no saber absolutamente nada- me refiero a esto! –robándole sus labios en un beso muy largo del cual el menor trataba de zafarse sin éxito porque el peliplata era mucho más fuerte que él, y eso se mostraba más al sentir que era arrastrado hasta llegar a estrellarse con la cama-

-ahh!, no!... qué está haciendo?! –grita desesperado sin dejar de forcejear-

-ya te lo dije Hiroki, quiero el servicio completo, y el que trabajes para mi también incluye esto

-no por favor Akihiko sama, yo no quiero esto –empujando el pecho del peliplata para alejarlo-

-no te resistas, recuesta que prometiste obedecerme en todo, ahora se bueno y coopera! –lo toma de las muñecas y las aprisiona por encima de su cabeza-

-pero esto es distinto, por favor Akihiko sama, suélteme –se estaba hiperventilando y estaba a punto de reventar en llanto-

-no, para nada es distinto, pero bueno… no quieres esto verdad? –pregunta a lo que el otro le niega con la cabeza- ok, te tengo dos opciones: -dice prepotente viendo como el menor se retorcía bajo él como un conejo asustado- 1 puedes dejar de resistirte y simplemente disfrutarlo, si elijes esta opción yo te prometo darte muy buenos beneficios como mejorar el estado de tu madre, dijiste que está en algo así como un experimento verdad?, eso no es nada seguro, pero si yo pago para que la atiendan créeme que le darán el mejor trato, también haré que estudies en un lugar de prestigio, también aquí no te faltará nada, además que recibirás un buen sueldo. O 2 –reforzando su agarre- puedes seguir retorciéndote debajo de mí hasta que termine de jugar contigo, en poca no será mas que una violación, después de la cual no tendrás ninguno de los beneficios que te mencioné antes. En cualquiera de los dos casos yo obtendré lo mismo, depende de ti decidir cual prefieres…

-por qué?... por qué me hace esto? –empieza a llorar-

-por que quiero y porque puedo, además no soy tan malo, te estoy dando dos opciones no?, sinceramente espero que escojas la primera seas sumiso y cooperes, no me gusta mucho hacerlo a la fuerza, claro que si no me dejas opción

-sabe que si lo hace lo puedo denunciar?!

-jump –se ríe burlándose- y eso qué, no me harías ni cosquillas, sería tu palabra contra la mía, además te deportarían inmediatamente… bien, ahora deja de dar vueltas y dame tu respuesta, tienes cinco segundos… 5… 4… -empieza su conteo presionando a responder al menor- 3… 2…

-elijo la uno… -dice casi en un grito cerrando fuertemente los ojos-

-perfecto! –sonríe satisfecho deshaciendo su agarre- me alegro que cedieras, ahora desnúdate –dice victorioso-

-si… -dice apenas audible-

-no, no, no… si, Akihiko sama –le corrige-

-si… Akhikiko sama –cabizbajo obedece-

-vaya tienes una piel muy hermosa, será un placer marcarla…

Y así el escritor hizo y dispuso del cuerpo de Hiroki como más le complació, mientras que el castaño sumiso simplemente se dejó llevar, no lo disfrutaba del todo era cierto, pero la sensación del toque que le producía el peliplata era algo que jamás había sentido y contrariamente a lo que imaginaba no era tan malo como pensaba, claro que imaginaba de una manera muy diferente su primera vez y a sus quince años eso era incluso más duro, pero sus hormonas estaban descontroladas, Akihiko era el que lo estaba descontrolando, era difícil ignorarlo y por más que se obligó a repudiar cada toque le era casi imposible hacerlo, Akihiko era muy hábil y aunque fuera muy brusco se dejó hacer casi toda la noche si no fuera porque quedó inconsciente, juraría que el escritor siguió hasta el amanecer…

Esa fue la primera de muchas noches llenas de placer que se dio el escritor y como lo había prometido cumplió con todo lo que había indicado, la madre de Hiroki ya estaba siendo mejor atendida incluso le hicieron un chequeo generalizado con todos los exámenes posibles para detectar con mayor precisión la razón de su enfermedad, ya no era tratada como una prueba de una posible cura, si no que era tratada con la mejor calidad posible. Para Akihiko no fue difícil hacer el traspaso a una secundaria de prestigio e incluso fue más fácil con las notas que el castaño había logrado, cursando y terminándola de la manera más satisfactoria. Era cierto todo lo que le había prometido el escritor era cierto y para Hiroki eso era lo más importante

Pero surgió algo que no se esperaba, Hiroki se estaba enamorando de su opresor, quizá era por el trato que tenían o simplemente porque Akihiko era el primero en poseerlo, no lo sabía, pero era un hecho que sentía algo más por él… pero eso era ignorado por el peliplata que nuevamente había empezado su tranquila búsquela de la persona que creía sería la indicada para él, no es que Hiroki sea un simple objeto sexual, no, él era muy importante, era su guía, su apoyo y con el tiempo se convirtió en un verdadero amigo, claro que seguía llamándolo con respeto y eso le gustaba, pero no era su persona, lo sentía lo sabía…


End file.
